


Safe Passage

by Stormcrowe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, F/F, Hardass Anya, Lexa has all them feels, Pre-Canon, Pre-Heartbreak Lexa, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcrowe/pseuds/Stormcrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years before the Skaikru fall from the stars life on the ground is relatively easy; Kill, Survive, Love. Anya only needs two of the three, love isn't for her. Not yet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearts We Once Had

Anya watched from the sidelines of the training grounds, the faintest shadow of a smirk gracing her face. Today would be the day when she proved to Gustus, insolent old man, that her second outmatched his own. She had been training Lexa now for two seasons and the girl was brash, headstrong but deadly with a sword, once she could get her focus away from the dark skinned beauty that was Costia.

  
She watched with earnest as Lexa parried blow after blow from the shorter, wild brunette she had been paired with. The same brunette who stole her heart, and to Anya’s frustration, any chance at getting Lexa to pay attention to her teachings when the other girl was within earshot.

  
Lexa side stepped as Costia’s sword swung down on the diagonal. The would-be-commander struck the smaller girl behind the knee sending her off balance and into the mud. Anya’s smirk spread to her eyes as Lexa gained the upper hand on Costia, going on the offensive. She could almost taste the sweetness of victory on her lips, Lexa advanced on her opponent, smirk more evident on her own face then that of her First. Lexa brought her sword down where her lover knelt, cursing as her blow came up empty, Costia rolling forward to avoid the attack. Costia sunk low into a defensive stance, hands poised in front of her ready, clearly not ready to accept her inevitable demise.

  
Lexa’s sword arm swung wide, a blow that would have taken Costia’s head clean from her shoulders had the weapons been sharpened to deadly purpose. Unfortunately for Lexa, namely for Anya, Costia sprung from her defensive stance and caught Lexa’s sword arm with her left hand, wrenching the sword loose only to be caught in her right hand. She spun her lover by her now empty sword hand, pinning the appendage behind Lexa’s back, sword against her throat and pulled the stunned girl against her heaving chest. The wild look in Costia’s eyes could a burned a hole through Anya, like a reckless fire. Anya scowled at Lexa, urging her to retaliate and regain the upper hand that she had maintained for the majority of the contest. Her hopes were extinguished as she watched Costia lean close to Lexa, her lips brushing against the other girls’ ear and spoke in a whisper that made Lexa’s eye go wide and a redness creep up her throat.

  
“Shakka!” Anya swore loudly in Trigedasleng, throwing her hands up in the air as she stalked onto the training ring to collect her Second, and to pay up her end of the bet to Gustus.

  
“Anya, I cannot say that I’m surprised. It almost wounds me to take coin from such an easy opponent!” Gustus laughed heartily as he met Anya in the center of the training ring, clapping his own Second on the shoulder for a job well done.

  
“Shof op Gustus, you know your Second fights dirty.” She threw a scowl at Lexa and Costia, who had moved to the side, wiping the sweat and grime from their faces. Fingers brushing together, eyes meeting in an affectionate gaze. Anya rolled her eyes at the pair as she pressed a pair of coins into Gustus’ palm. “That girl is due for a clout in the ear for losing her focus on a pretty face and sweet-talk.”

  
Anya spoke loud enough, making sure that Lexa would hear her over Costia’s sweet nothings. Sure enough she watched as Lexa stiffened as she finished making herself presentable again. Gustus roared with laughter at the display, turning on his heel to leave the training area.

  
“Do not clout her so hard that she does not survive to our next wager!” He called, motioning for Costia to follow. The wild eyed brunette grips Lexa’s hand before following after the large man.

  
Anya waits, tapping her foot against the soggy ground for her Second to right herself enough to face her and her impending thrashing. Like fate Lexa receives an open handed smack to the back of her head. Rubbing the affected area she avoids Anya’s hard stare.

“Ow.” Lexa mumbles under her breath.

  
“You’re lucky I don’t put you out of your misery, Goufa. How many times has she bested you? How much coin and humiliation must I suffer to Gustus??” Anya berates Lexa, arms folded over her chest. Shaking her head she lets out a sigh, breath curling in white tendrils in the cold autumn air. “What am I to do with you?”

  
Lexa’s gaze drops to the ground “Hodnes laik kwelnes…”

  
She quickly receives another clout to her head before Anya takes her by the arm and pulls her from the training area with an exaggerated sigh. “No Goufa. Love can be a powerful ally, giving you strength in battle. You just have to remember that, and put your feelings aside when you spar together.” Anya pulls up her hood to fend off the cold rain and reaches to Lexa’s, pulling it over the younger girls’ hair. “Then you may start repaying me all the coin I’ve lost.”

Lexa gives Anya a smile and nods in affirmation. “It would be nice to knock the smile from Gustus’ face.”

  
“That’s the spirit!” Anya hums in agreement as the pair makes their way through TonDC only to be stopped by Indra, scowl forever etched on her face. Both girls nod in respect to the village Chief and fall in step as Indra motions for them to follow.

  
“Tomorrow marks the beginning of the cold season. Flokru has begun their annual migration inland for the season and will arrive by the next moon to trade.” Indra stated, making note of the state of various buildings within the village. “Chief Luna and I both agree that there is strength in numbers, even more so in the face of the rise in Reaper activity. Therefore Flokru will be residing within TonDC for the cold season; preparations have begun to accommodate Luna and her people.” Indra nods towards a group of men, wood and iron smiths, expanding the existing boundary walls and staking out areas for new huts.

  
Anya regarded the workers, not all Trikru had an affinity for war, though all were taught to fight for their clan. Should a member of the clan not pass the trials marking them as Gona and fit to become second, they were apprenticed to the village elders and taught a craft suited to their skills; Wood smithing, Iron smithing, feast preparation, or cloth work. All were to serve and contribute to the clan in any way possible. Those who could not contribute were cast out; the lame, feeble, and those who cast a stain on their bloodline. The only exception to this rule being the clan elders, those who have served and now serve to pass on their knowledge.

  
It was no surprise that Flokru were moving within the walls on TonDC. The cold season made for treacherous waters, cutting the Boat People off from precious resources; fish, shells, inks for sacred markings and pelts from Kota. The boat people supplied not only Trikru, but all the clans with the inks used in marking ceremonies, acknowledging the accomplishments of a warrior and marking their place among the Kru. Normally all trade took place in the capital, Polis, where contributions were made to the Heda and the remaining materials were traded amongst the other clans. In recent years Trikru and Flokru had grown close, though both clans had always been amicable, Indra and Luna had both seen this union flourish under their respective leaderships. Now goods were not only traded but knowledge between the clans regarding healing, herbs and movements of rival clans.

  
Now that the Reapers were getting bolder in their movements against the clans, and the Maun were a constant threat, it only made sense to join both clans against a common enemy.

  
Indra stopped, jolting Anya from her thoughts, motioning to one of the workers with her hand while clipping out directions in terse Trigedasleng before continuing towards the main gate.

  
“Luna has sent along her Second and a handful of her people to aid us in the preparations. While they are here I expect them to be shown respect. Flokru have become close allies and I will not see this alliance crumble to carelessness. Is that understood?” Indra turned on her heel to face Anya and Lexa, scowl evident. Both women in question nodded their affirmative to their Chiefs instruction.

  
“Good. Other than your training and hunting duties you both will meet the Flokru aid and accompany them here. Gustus and Costia will be joining you. I expect you both to be exceptional examples of Trikru Gona. Indra turned her gaze to Lexa who immediately reddened at the sudden attention, before turning her attention back to Anya. “Should this transition go smoothly, I would expect both of you to accompany the Flokru trading party to Polis, along with our own traders.”

  
“Sha Indra, it shall be done.” Anya responded, casting a glance at her young Second.

  
“Good. Asher and Husk are patrolling the Eastern border; await word from them for the arrival of Flokru. Until then, continue your training.” Once again Indra’s eyes found Lexa, her scowl turning to a soft smile. “I expect you to make Gustus eat his words during your next contest.” Indra nodded to both women before taking her leave to deal with the preparations. It was no surprise that Indra had a soft spot for the young girl, her father had been a close friend to the Chief and in his passing she had taken to watching over Lexa as if she were her own.

  
Anya waved a hand to Lexa indicating for them to make for her dwelling. Once inside she removed her long jacket and equipment placing them on the table in the far corner. Lexa followed close behind, shutting the heavy door behind her. It was a modest home; made from the ruin of whatever had been standing before the bombs dropped and changed the world. Most homes in TonDC were similar, made of existing ruins or fashioned from wood. The only exception was the Chieftain’s home; it was larger than the other homes and served not only to show Indra’s status in the Kru but to counsel members of the clan on matters of war and tactics. Anya regarded her young charge stood at attention by the door, hardly 16 seasons but with the bearings of a great warrior, provided she could share focus on tasks other than young love. Anya sat upon her fur filled bed and motioned towards her gear scattered on the table.

  
“Take those, see that the armour is mended where needed and have my sword sharpened, I will not look a hazard when Flokru arrives. See that your own is taken care of as well, no Second of mine will look like a castoff. When you’re finished you can do what you like. It’s almost feast time; I expect that Gustus will soon be finished as well.” Anya mentioned the later with a shrug, she didn’t have to look at Lexa to know that the girl was pleased with the information. She scooped up Anya’s equipment and made her way out of the hut with a nod of her head and a small thanks. Anya settled back on her bed closing her eyes, mentally preparing for the diplomatic task ahead of her, and pulling Lexa’s head out of the clouds long enough to make a good impression.

  
The girl had the makings of a great leader and Anya hoped that she would succeed either Indra or herself when the time came. But she had much to learn when it came to matters of diplomacy, when she had to put her people’s needs before her own and ahead of Costia’s. Their bond was important, it would strengthen their resolves and drive them harder to succeed but it would cloud their judgements when it came to the hard choices. They had to toe a very fine line when it came to their love, like all must in positions of power.

  
The blonde shook Lexa and Costia from her head, they would be fine, she wanted to get a good start on mapping a suitable route to meet the Flokru. The way to the boarder was a straight shot from camp and not hard to follow but it was an obvious choice and Anya didn’t want to leave anything to chance. She filled a cup with water from the metal jug that sat on the table and took a mouthful, her eyes wandering over the map of Trikru territory that lay spread on its surface.

  
Taking a piece of charcoal in her hand, Anya began marking out obstacles that lay between TonDC and the border, making note of fastest routes around and what routes could be excluded. She had to take into account that the convoy would be weighed down with supplies to trade and to help with the expansion, which meant that many of the best routes back to TonDC were useless since the carts pulling the supplies wouldn’t be able to traverse the terrain without risking losing the carts entirely. Anya pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes, she would have to confer with Gustus on the best route, and it was going to be a nightmare getting the convoy over the majority of the terrain.

  
Trikru territory was mainly forest but the forest was filled with the ruins of the old world. The forest thinned the closer you travelled towards Flokru territory; tall forest gave way to stubby brush and barrens. Far too open for Anya’s liking; there would be less cover from attack. But it was inevitable, they would have to cross the barrens to meet Flokru, the less time they spend in the open the better.

  
The blonde let out a frustrated breath as she stalked around the table hoping that some new piece of information would appear on the paper before hanging her head in defeat, a curtain of blonde hair obscuring her vision. She tossed her hair out of her face and stalked towards the remains of her fire, stoking it back to life and revelled in the newfound warmth that filled the hut.

  
Whether she liked it or not they would have to make this Gods forsaken journey.

The sun had set when Lexa returned with her equipment, patched and sharpened to perfection. Setting the items on the table once more, Lexa stood by the door as Anya inspected the pieces, lifting her jacket and turning the supple leather over in her hands.

 

“Whose work is this?” she pointed to the new stitching that streaked over the back shoulder of the coat.

  
“Argon felt the seams where coming loose in the shoulders, so he reinforced them. He says he needs no thanks so long as you can get him some decent furs to work on.”

  
Anya inspected the coat a little closer and saw where the previous stiches had begun to stretch the leather and bobbed her head, clearly in agreement with the seamstress. The woman knew her trade.

  
“Good work. I see you didn’t get distracted along the way.” Anya smiled knowingly towards Lexa, who only nodded mutely in response. Her green eyes were busy pouring over the map that Anya had been working on, taking in every note and detail of the terrain.

  
“Could we take the south pass? It’ll take us a couple of hours off course but the way is clearer”

  
Anya paused and regarded the passes location on the map. Lexa had been right, the route would be easier to travel but the time it added onto the journey meant more time exposed to Azgeda or Reapers.

  
“We shall see how well the convoy travels. But the route seems ideal. I might make a leader out of you yet.” Anya made a note by the southern pass as a reminder to consult Gustus on the matter.

  
“You might, one of these days.” Lexa caught her mentor’s eyes, face breaking out in a smile.

  
Anya tugs the map towards her and rolls it up securing it in place with a leather tie.

  
“Has the feast begun?”

  
“Sha. Indra asked for you and Gustus to join her, she wants to discuss the preparations for Flokru.”

  
The blonde reached for her mended coat and donning it, map in hand.

  
“Go, I’m sure Costia is waiting for you.” Anya caught how Lexa’s eye brightened at the mention of her lover.

  
“Mochof.” The thanks were hardly out of Lexa’s mouth and she was out the door.

  
The blonde rolled her eyes at the girl’s reaction and followed suit out the door towards the feast.


	2. Across the Highlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and crew set off to meet the Boat People

The announcement of Flokru’s impending arrival to TonDC had the camp buzzing with activity to make room and the villages hunting parties had been stretched to the limit, making sure that the food stores were filled to the brim for the coming winter.

Those not already assigned to watch or construction were sent out to scour the forest with the hunters in an effort to gather the last of the berries, nuts and other crop before the frost saw it all to ruin.

Anya and Lexa had been assigned to the morning watch, a wide circle around the perimeter of TonDC. It meant an exceptionally early start to the day for the duo, leaving the village before the sun crept over the horizon and returning by midday.

It gave Anya plenty of time to go over the plan for the Flokru convoy with the younger girl and for the pair to reflect on Lexa’s training. The coming task had started the tactical gears in Lexa’s mind and she was constantly bouncing route ideas and scenarios off her mentor; what if Azgeda attacked, what if there were other clans, what about this route or wouldn’t this work better?

Lexa was born to lead, she just had to be shown the right path.

* * *

 

Midday had come when Anya and Lexa returned to TonDC, ravenous for a meal before continuing with the day’s duties.

“Gods, I could eat an entire deer.” Lexa handed her horse off to a stable boy and beelined for great hall where the smell of cooked meat wafted out and ensnared their senses.

“If I let you have any.” Anya walked at a brisk pace behind the younger girl, who had already filled her plate with food and handed another to her mentor before sitting amongst the other Trikru.

The meal was quick, Indra made sure all hands were up and back at their posts without delay. The woman didn’t waste time.

Preparation was key, and Anya wanted to be sure that her Second was ready for anything. As soon as she had eaten her fill she took her plate and snatched Lexa’s from under her still eating chin.

“Come on Lexa, we have work to do.” She ignored the look of horror on Lexa’s face as her strode away with her plate.

It was a ritual they had upheld since they were first paired. Each morning began with a round in the training ring; usually against each other, another second or getting Lexa to demonstrate technique on a training dummy.

They practised with whatever weapons were available to them as well as hand to hand combat; Lexa proved to be a competent student and quick learner.

Time outside TonDC was just as important as time spent training within its walls. There Lexa was shown how to trap animals, forage, track and get a lay of the land.

* * *

 

Like so many times before the pair squared off and circled the training ring, both women had their swords drawn.

The pair met with a clang of metal on metal.

Lexa brought both hands to grip her sword, her mentor had years of training and strength on her. But that gap was quickly closing.

Anya feigned left as Lexa brought her sword crashing down, sweeping the younger girls leg from under her, sending her into the mud. If looks could kill, Anya would be alight where she stood.

Lexa had improved in the days since the feast and the whack that she received for being not only late but sporting a purple bruise under the collar of her coat. The promise of journey in exchange for a job well done seemed to have spurned the girl forward and honed her focus on the task at hand, getting her butt handed to her.

Anya squat down in front of Lexa and swiped a finger over the girls face, inspecting the mud that coated her finger.

“Not bad little one, but now is not the time for pampering.” Anya smirked as Lexa gave her a hard stare, muttering a string of swears to the Gods. “Keep this up and you might best Costia by the time the stars go dark and rejoin the earth.” She stuck a hand out and pulled Lexa to her feet and pushing her towards the wash basin by the weapon racks. She sat herself down on one of the benches, filling a bowl from the basin and wiping her brow and arms down with a cloth.

Indra had been right, she noted, the cold season was upon them. The sky was a dreary grey and frost clung to the ground at first sunrise only to disappear by mid-morning. Anya pulled her jacket collar up around her exposed neck, the wind had a harsh bite to it this day snow was to be expected any day now and served only to hinder the progress being made to the expansion on TonDC. She gave a slight shiver as she pulled the furs closer over her shoulders, the breath escaping her lips wisped away like tiny clouds on the morning breeze.

She hoped that the Flokru would arrive soon.

She raised her head as one of Indra’s captains made his way towards her and Lexa, purpose urging him forward. He nodded in respect to Anya before addressing her.

“Asher has reported sightings of the Flokru banner within far sight of Trikru territory. You are to meet Gustus at the main gates for the journey.”

Anya nodded her affirmative before collecting her gear, noticing Lexa doing the same, and striding towards the main gate.

The captain raises a hand, indicating he has not finished. “There have also been sightings of Azgeda spies along the edges of our border. Indra instructs caution.”

Anya shutters at the mention of Azgeda. The northern clan was ruthless and savage, led by a vile woman who would see the world burn while she ruled over ashes; whatever it took to ensure her success. They were known to be exceptionally cruel on the battlefield and more so to their hostages, who returned to their clans broken and in ruin, a shadow of who they once were; if they returned at all.

Rumor had spread that she had eyes everywhere, over her own lands and amongst the other clans, igniting sparks of fear. Anya had scoffed at the rumor; there was no way one woman possessed the gifts of gods, not even Heda Athena had that power. No one did. And yet word had spread from clan to clan of instances where clans would find the white had of Azgeda on their gates if they scorned her.

_‘Azgeda is always watching.’_

It shook Anya to her core. Thankfully the Azgeda seldom left their lands in great force. Only small hunting parties dared to leave the barren northern lands, anything more than that would be seen as an act of war between the clans while only a few errand warriors were expendable. Most of these parties were easily dispatched but not without great cost. The northern savages fought with such blatant disregard to their own safety that many who faced them swore the Azgeda to possess the strength of ten men with the vitality of a Pauna.

Anya shook her head to clear her thoughts and surged forward with hard resolve on her face, Lexa hot on her heels, changing direction towards her hut before meeting Gustus. If Azgeda wanting a war, they would get one.

Entering her hut Anya lifted a bowl from the cabinet by her bed, dipping her fingers into the contents before dragging them over her eyes, handing the bowl to Lexa.

War paint seemed fitting for the occasion.

* * *

 

They met Gustus at the gate. The older man was checking the strappings before settling into the saddle. He met Anya and Lexa with a smile and a nod, motioning to their own horses in the stable were Costia was preparing them. Anya sent Lexa to fetch their horses with a flick of her hand before turning to Gustus, grasping his forearm in her hand, him returning the gesture.

“You’ve heard then?” He spoke in a low, gruff voice so as to not draw attention to the conversation.

“Sha, nothing good can come out of this, small force or not. Let’s hope that the Flokru received the same warning.” Gustus grunted in response. “The bastards should have stayed in the north. The Azgeda witch is getting more and more bold as the seasons change. Will they be ready?” He nodded in the direction of Costia and Lexa emerging from the stables, horses saddled and ready for the journey ahead of them.

“Gods can only hope that we’ve drilled enough sense into them to survive. It’s not their first battle” Anya’s hand extended to take the reins from Lexa and climbing into the saddle, the pair had been in several scuffles together before this point; usually with rival clans or Reapers. “They’ve enough sense to mind each other in battle.” She quipped as both seconds mounted their horses and awaited instruction.

Anya looked both girls over, looking like proper Trikru in their armour, war paint donning their young faces; a single dusky black bar crossed from Lexa’s left temple and over both eyes before disappearing over the other temple, Costia had darkened her eyes and dragged three fingers down each cheek. They looked fearsome. Anya nodded in approval and spurned her horse forward alongside Gustus, at a quickened pace, leaving TonDC behind them.

* * *

 

The dense forest that encircled TonDC began to thin as the group travelled farther from their village, the sun marking its way further across the sky until it warmed their backs. Thick, tall fir trees gave way to thinner evergreens as the forest opened up to a clearing.

Rushing water marked the outermost border of Trikru territory. Anya slowed her horse to a walking pace; head swivelling trying to pick out the Flokru group from the high grass. Motioning with his hands, Gustus signalled for the group to split and search for signs of Flokru.

Anya took to the South, following the river bed looking for foot prints or signs of struggle along its banks careful to steer her horse a good distance from the loose stone shore. Her ears perked at the rustling of dead leaves in the cold wind, waiting for the unmistakable sound of footfalls.

None came.

She urged her horse to turn back once she had reached the edge of the clearing, towards the main trail.

_‘If the scouts had reported Flokru advancing towards the border then where were they?? They woul-'_

Anya’s thoughts were cut short as the white faces of Azgeda hunters burst from the trees ahead of her, not far from where Costia had been searching. The group was at least 15 strong, soundly over powering the Trikru.

Anya surged her horse forward towards where the warriors had broken through and were advancing on Costia, bow pulled taunt to her cheek, surely to make short work of the young second if they overpowered her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexa drive her horse at breakneck speed towards her love, Gustus not far behind her. There was no way either of them would make it in time.

They had to try; they were so close they could make out the horrid bloodlust on each face and the faint blood on their weapons. Three of them had arrows protruding from their torsos, Costia had struck at least one down but had missed her mark on the remaining; it only served to slow them down.

“Shakka!” Anya swore under her breath. They had found the Flokru. She drew her sword from her hip and let out a fierce cry “Jus drein jus daun!”

She felt her blood boil as Costia abandoned her bow and drew her sword to defend herself from the first advancing Azgeda warrior.

They were too late. Dread settled in the pit of Anya's stomach.

A faint whistling on her right she glanced to the side and quickly pulled her head out of the way as a spear cut through the air where her cheek had just been.

The spear struck the advancing Azgeda in the chest with such force that it tore through his armour and struck the tree behind him, keeping the already dead man on his feet.

Anya whipped her head in the direction the spear had come from and saw a lone rider coming hard and fast upon her, face obscured by a hood of Kota fur that extended from over the riders shoulder and upper arm guards.

Weapon poised to strike as the rider gained on her, axe drawn from its belt, holding the weapon high, arms exposed to the cold air. She caught a glimpse of blue on the riders bicep, marking them as Flokru and wheeled her horse to its original purpose.

Her companions had already dismounted and were engaging their attackers; backs to each other in a defensive position.

Both Anya and the Flokru rider seemed of one mind as they entered the fray, driving a wedge between the surrounded Trikru and Azgeda forces. The Flokru rider had dismounted to join the others on the ground, sending their horse onward with a firm hand to its flank. Anya watched as they pulled a second axe from its place on their belt, broad sharp blade on one side and a wicked looking spike at the other.

Anya followed the rider to the ground as the Azgeda began to circle like wolves. She parried a blow from the closest warrior, a gruesome looking sword with jagged edges; meant to make a wound harder to close. The friction of the attackers’ blade on hers sent a shower of sparks between them. Slipping past the man as their blades parted Anya spun to bring her sword into the junction of the man’s neck and shoulder, ramming a foot into his back; dislodging her sword from his shoulder as his body fell to the ground.

A flash of red caught the corner of her eye as she spun for her next victim; the riders’ hood had fallen in the skirmish. Wild red hair flowed down the right side of the woman’s face, a mixture of loose hair and braids held together with blue cloth. The left side was cut close to the scalp, the mark of Flokru embedded in blue ink upon the warrior’s skull , flowing from individual blue streams from behind her neck and disappeared under her collar.

The Flokru woman had her opponent’s sword arm caught under one of hers; trapping it in place. She catches the other arm in a similar fashion as the Azgeda moves to strike and brings her forehead down hard into the man’s nose with a sickening crunch.

Seeing an opening Anya grabs the trapped man by the hair, ripping his head back to expose his throat and brings her blade across his throat, meeting the Flokru’s eyes; a dark blue, wild from battle, with a wicked grin to match. She was enjoying it, the blood, the chaos.

The woman nodded her thanks to Anya, dropping the dead man from her arms and stepping before launching an axe towards Anya, slipping close enough to sever one of her braids before embedding itself in the face of an Azgeda behind the blonde woman, running after the axe they hauled it from the corpse before it hit the dirt and stood back to back with Anya.

Anya stiffened at the sudden presence of another so close but pushed the feeling back.

_“She’s going to pay for that later.”_

The group was making short work of the Azgeda, despite being outnumbered and soon they were at an even match. The Flokru rider had pushed off from Anya’s back and swung the spiked end of an axe into the forehead of the nearest Azgeda, the end of the spike protruding from the back of her skull.

The five of them formed a loose circle, keeping the Azgeda in front of them.

Sidestepping to avoid a downward blow Anya presses her foot on to the offending blade to keep it down and reverses her grip; sliding the blade up the man’s torso, gutting him from stem to sternum.

She released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and shrugged the tension from her shoulders before assessing her companions; bruised but alive. She quickly turned on her heel, catching the Flokru woman by the Kota pelt that covered her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest tree.

“Are you out of your mind?! Had you missed either of those throws I could have been killed, not to mention her!” She gestured in Costia’s general direction as she roared at the Flokru who stood just shorter than taller than the angry blonde. “I ought to gut you here and now! What happened to the rest of the Flokru?!”

The warrior remained silent and calm under the angry barrage that Anya let loose. Dark blue eyes snapped up to meet dark brown; defiant smile firmly in place as she jutted a thumb towards the edge of Trikru territory. “We set up camp at the edge of the border while we waited. Two of the less experienced warriors set out to meet you but ran into Azgeda.”

Lexa cringed in the background as she cleaned her sword, she would be flayed within an inch of her life if she spoke to Anya like that.

Anya pressed the woman harder into the hard tree behind her.

“Another stunt like that and I will personally send your spirit into the afterlife. Where is your captain, I was told that you would be accompanied by your Chief’s second?” Anya looked in the direction of the supposed Flokru camp before returning weary eyes to the red haired wildling.

The wild woman’s eyes sparkled at the mention of her captain.

“Really? Well, I wouldn’t call myself captain exactly.”

The warrior dusted bloodied hands into dark, battle torn trousers before holding out the right to a befuddled Anya.

“Killick kom Flokru, Second to Luna. I can guess you're Anya. Luna warned you had a temper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I don't know about you guys, but I feel pretty good about this Chapter, it reads a little smoother than the last (when you spend your days writing purely technical reports it gets hard to write much else without falling back on old habits.) 
> 
> I had all these thoughts in my head about how I wanted Killick to look but couldn't seem to visualize it, especially the hair. So I googled vikings, warrior women and a whole slew of other things and found and image that was absolutely perfect! obviously I didn't draw it, whole credit goes to the artist  
> http://absolutejackass.deviantart.com/art/Weeping-Willow-The-Viking-457261937


	3. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya comes to a dangerous realization.

Lexa knew that in no uncertain terms she would lose a hand or worse if she dared to release the laugh that stuck in her throat.

The scene before her was almost too surreal to be true.

She could almost see the steam rising from Anya’s ears over her frustration for the insolent Flokru warrior in front of her. The woman was bold were Anya was reserved, reckless where Anya was cautious, openly joking and sarcastic while Anya kept that side of her for only Gustus, Indra and Lexa when she felt the younger girl was worthy of snark.

Clearly not intimidated by Anya’s outburst and seething rage, the newcomer watches with unashamed amusement.

With bated breath Lexa kept her eyes on her mentor; free hand curled into a tight fist slowly whitening at the knuckles.

_‘She’s going to kill her.’_ Lexa wondered how fast Indra would have them thrown out for Anya pummeling a representative of another clan.

_‘I’m going to kill her.’_  Anya did not have a temper.

Gustus is the first to break the silence with a laugh that rolls from his core and shakes the tension from the air.

“Well met Killick kom Flokru! Pay no mind to Anya, she’s not used to…well, you. Now, if we’re done here I’d like to be on our way from this Gods forsaken mess.” His hands gesture to the once white painted corpses that litter the ground.  

Killick nods, throwing Anya a wicked smirk and wink as the blonde reluctantly relinquishes her hold.

“It’s no trouble, Luna gave me fair warning.” The redhead rights herself from the tree that had gotten so well acquainted with her back, pushing into Anya’s space. “She didn’t mention that you’d be so…forceful.” Killick speaks low enough so only Anya can hear her, throwing another sly wink at the blonde.

Side stepping around a fuming Anya the warrior makes towards her spear, still embedded in an Azgedas chest.

Having finally snapped to her senses Anya’s flicks the blood form her sword before settling it on her back.

“You two! Get the horses and wipe that smirk off your face!” Clearly that last bit was directed at Costia who was more than amused at the newcomer’s antics.

“I like her.” Costia settles on as she tugs Lexa by the arm to where the horses had wandered. “ I’ve never seen Anya so riled since…ever really.”

 And riled she was. Anya was still working out how to make away with the insolent woman while she waited for the pair to return.

_‘I don’t know how it happened. Never seen her in my life._ ’ That’s what she would say to Indra when  she would explain how the woman ended up dead. Anya’s cheeks were still burning, the woman had gotten under her skin so fast.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take the damn thing down??” Killick, already the bane of Anya’s existence, was still eyeing her kill.

“Fun is a foreign concept to you isn’t it?” with one foot firmly planted on the tree and one on the spear the redhead gives a hard tug sending corpse to the ground and freeing the spear. It’s a curious weapon; three separate prongs surround the end of the 4 foot shaft, more trident than spear.

Killick wipes the blades, checking for damage and maneuvers the weapon to its holster on her back.

“Fun. Fun?! I don’t know what you’re playing at but this is pretty much war. There’s more important things than fun.” Anya’s practically seething at this point.

“All the more reason to have fun, we could all be dead tomorrow, or the next day. Enjoy some part of your time here.”

“Right. Well, try not to get killed while you’re having all this fun.”

Gustus pushes between the women, who were now standing toe to toe.  “The girls are back with the horses.”

Anya spares one last angry look at the redhead before securing her horse from Lexa.

“It’ll be a humorous story to tell Luna; hopefully my spirit remembers it in the next life. I can’t think of a better way to go, than with a smile on my face” Killick shrugs and returns her axes to their place on the heavy leather belt encircling her hips, a similar belt attached to either shoulder guard, fastened together over her chest by a crude buckle and disappearing behind her back to join the other side of the shoulder guards. “Is she always this…angry?”

Gustus shrugs as he wipes his face free of gore and grime. “Not usually. Stern yes, but not normally this angry. Clearly you have a gift.”

“Well! It’s not as though Luna doesn’t threaten me as often as there are stars in the sky.” Killick smiles at the large man. “Apparently I’m to blame for her going grey.”  The older man claps her on the back before gesturing to his own second who is heading towards the pair with two horses in tow followed closely by Lexa, rubbing the back of her head while Anya shoots her a furious scowl to match Indra’s own.

“She is much the same” is his reply as he points to his temples, turning to take the reins of his horse from Costia and mounting the creature in a fluid motion.

Anya pushes past Killick with her own horse in hand and makes to sit alongside Gustus, jaw set in a hard line.

Killick turns when there is a slight cough from behind her and is met with the green eyes of the brunette who Anya had knocked on the head. “Your horse Killick kom Flokru.” The girl stats, holding the reins out in her hand.

“Mochof…” Killick stumbles, unsure how to address the girl.

“Lexa kom Trikru. I am Anya’s second” Lexa replies, nodding her head at the prickly woman with her back to them, talking in rapid Trigedasleng with Gustus.

“Ah. Mochof Lexa.” Killick takes the reins of her dappled horse bowing her head in thanks, wild red hair dropping over her shoulder before she stands and pushes the mess of braided hair over her shoulder and out of her face. “Would it make a difference to apologise for almost killing her?”

Lexa shakes her head as she mounts her own chestnut mare. “It is best to let her be. She will calm down before sun rise” She sets her horse after the others leaving Killick to mount in in silence before surging after the group.

“An excellent first impression.” Killick muses to herself, making to mount her horse but stops as she spies Anya’s severed braid stuck to the sole of her boot. Plucking the braid from her boot, she tucks it soundly under her bracer before hoping on her mount.

* * *

 

Passing the rear of the group she eyes Lexa and Costia, the later receiving a scolding for bringing Anya’s wrath down on Lexa, all the while affectionately rubbing tender circles on the hand of her accuser. Killick smiles softly at the pair before passing alongside Gustus, making her way to the head of the group.

“Come, my people will be glad to see you and be on our way. I’ll need to collect Haka and Jersey, if there is anything to collect.” She states with a heavy sigh, she didn’t expect to lose anyone on this journey, let alone two young warriors. The dread of lose had set in, replacing the usual carefree exterior with one of solemn thought. Their ashes will be passed along to their families in hope that their spirits will return one day. “They died well.”

“They did, a fine death for a warrior.” Gustus affirms; voice low and somber. “We will burn the bodies when we reach TonDC.”

“Mochof” Killick replies softly and urges her horse to the head of the group, leading them towards the makeshift Flokru camp, tugging her hood over her head.

Anya’s eyes follow the redhead as she passes, ignoring the questioning glance from Gustus. Red hair was uncommon among the grounders, usually found in the northern lands and hardly ever in TonDC.

They travel in relative silence, the only noise coming from the quiet whispers between Lexa and Costia and the rustling of leaves in the wind.

Anya was lost in her own mind, reliving the battle in her head. She had replayed the spear coming by her face and the axe that severed braid from head over and over in her mind and settled on one conclusion;

_‘If she wanted me dead, I would be.’_

The Flokru were known as the Boat People, and for good reason. In the warmer season their people travelled the open seas to lands unseen; the hunted and lived by the sea. It was only natural that they would be skilled with a spear. Sure Trikru trained with spears, but for relatively close combat, never for distances like what Killick had thrown today.

* * *

 

Killick stops the group a little ways south of their battle, certainly off course, in a small thicket of trees and gives a series of short sharp whistles.

A short gruff man makes his way from the thicket, arms like trees to make up for his lack of height. Striding towards Killick he eyes the rest of the group with shifting eyes before stopping in front of the tall woman, arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t like them.” He states plainly, eyes never leaving Killick. Her eyebrows quirks up at the sentiment.

Behind the pair Anya bristles, uneasy in her saddle, while Lexa and Costia exchange worried looks.

“They’re taller than me, even the young ones!” his face breaks into an easy smile as he claps a hand around Killick’s forearm, pulling her into a hug.

 Costia snorts from behind Gustus trying not to laugh at the absurd man, her First not bothering to contain a laugh. Lexa and Anya share a similar bewildered expression, eyebrows raised so high they’ve been lost in hairlines.

“Flokru.” Anya mutters.

“Hunter, this is our escort from TonDC; Anya, Gustus and their Seconds, Lexa and Costia. Be nice, just because you will always be in my immense shadow is no reason to be rude to our guests.” Killick nudges Hunter in the shoulder and motions for the group to follow as they walk the meager distance to the rest of the convoy.

“I would watch your words Torch hair, I can always cut you off at the knees. Then we would be even.”

Torch…hair. That was as clever a name as she could think to describe the red hair of the Flokru Second. Anya and the rest dismount, leaving the horses to graze on shrubs and other small plants in the area.

Anya and Gustus share a look, Anya of slight horror while Gustus looks more amused than his counterpart. She can only imagine how Indra will react to the Flokru and their strange ways, not well. She can almost see the scowl on the Chiefs’ face.

Anya is broken from her day dream by a crisp white banner with the blue swirls of the Flokru entering her vision. The camp is small, a few horses are tied nearby being tended on by a middle aged man while the other in the group are huddled around a small fire or inspecting the goods tied down to a large cart.

Her eyes go wide, she knew that Flokru were fairly successful during the summer months on the sea, but this was unheard of. Barrels lay on their sides in the cart, runes on their lids denoted their contents; Inks of blues, blacks and purples, whale oil, salt, fish, pearls from the depths, shark teeth and crab. Atop the barrels lay a thick layer of Kota pelts, their slick furs deterring the heaviest rains the Gods have to offer.

Azegeda’s attacks on the Flokru made sense, not that they needed much reason to attack anyone. Supplies like these were invaluable. Spies must have tracked Flokru movement for weeks, waiting until the convoy set out, to strike.

The foods stores and oil alone were invaluable in the winter months; Azgeda was simply too cold and too isolated to be able to procure the likes for themselves. They hardly had good standing with the other clans to barter trade.

Azgeda and Flokru had  always been bitter enemies; especially when it came to the northern territories. Both sides claimed rights to the northern shores where the majority of Kota called home.

The Ice Queen meant to end the feud by starving out the Flokru and claiming their territory in the name of the Ice Nation. The next target would be Luna, without the Chief Flokru and Azgeda would go to war.

Without the supplies they would starve or freeze before they broke through the Ice Nations defences and Azgeda would control the means to sustain their people through the siege.

She pushes passed Gustus and Hunter towards Killick .

“We need to talk.” Anya spoke sternly, eyes flitting to the edge of the woods.

“It’s fine Hunter.” Killick didn’t look at Hunter instead keeps her eyes locked on Anya’s. “Go keep our guests occupied. Feed them while you’re at it.”

“Sha.” Hunter replied, looking to guide Gustus, Lexa and Costia to the fire. All looked refreshed at the promise of warmth, food and drink.

Anya releases Killick’s arm and motions for the other woman to follow her. Killick follows in silence as Anya led her into the forest. The sun had dipped behind the trees; the majority of the light came from a small flicker of the fire from the convoy camp in the distance.

Satisfied with the distance Anya surveys the treeline around herself and Killick before releasing a sigh and turning to face the redhead who was taking a mouthful of dark liquid from a canteen taken from camp.

“Azgeda means to attack the second convoy and kill Luna. They want to start a war to your people.”  


	4. End of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya shares her suspicions with Killick.

Killick carefully swallowed the rum, letting it burn a lazy path down her chest towards her stomach. The rum was meant as a reward for the victorious, to relax them after battle but right now she needed relaxing for a different reason.

“You’re sure about this?” she holds the canteen out to Anya, a peace offering of sorts.

The blonde nods, taking a mouthful of the harsh liquid. “Sha.”

Killick pinches the bridge of her nose between her eyes. Trying to piece together the information. Azgeda. War. The two were practically synonymous; you couldn’t have one without the other. But why now?

Killick removes her hand from her face and looks to Anya who was taking another long mouthful with a sad smile.

“Okay. Explain. I want to know everything before we panic the convoy.” The red head leans herself against a tree, eyes trained on Anya who handed the canteen back. “By the way, this is not what I meant by fun.” That earned her a hard glare from the blonde.

“Think about it, Azgeda is isolated, they can’t rely on trade like our clans can. They can hunt yes but game is scarce in the tundra, and the Ice Nation have more mouths than they can feed. Frankly that’s probably why they haven’t sent more men.”

Killick nodded slowly at Anya’s words, staring down into the canteen as if the answers would float to the surface.

“By getting rid of Luna they leave us unorganized, easier to kill us all off. Then they can seize our lands. Hell, the lands alone are more than enough, they could grow their own food instead of solely relying on hunting. I doubt they can grow anything in the frozen wasteland they’re sat on” Killick trailed off, dread setting into the pit of her stomach and spreading like wildfire.

The change in Killick struck something in Anya. She saw more than just the reckless warrior, there was a worry in her eyes that bothered Anya, she didn’t like the look and she certainly didn’t like what it did to her.

“Am I on the right track?” Anya nods in response, earning a frustrated groan. "I hate being right."

"I'll bet it doesn't happen often." 

“Enough to keep count on one hand. You know, if you’re right I’ll owe you more than I could ever repay.” Worried blue eyes lift to meet Anya’s.

Anya shakes her head. “I don’t need to be repaid.” The look she was getting was enough to cause her stomach to flip. “ It’s not like you’ve never used that thing before.”

Killick smiles at Anya’s attempt at a joke “Once or twice maybe” the smile quickly fades as she refocused on the looming possibility of war. “I have to warn them. The rest of Luna’s guard is going with her but it’d be nice if they weren’t walking into an ambush without a little warning. I should get word to the other villages too.”

Anya gives a terse nod. “Sha. But can you make it; is it wise to go alone?”

Killick shakes her head, braids bouncing as she does. “Hardly a wise idea. But if I don’t go the risk is greater? Besides, I can travel faster without having to worry about someone else. The second caravan should be almost ready to travel. It’s larger but it’ll be better guarded.”

Anya notices that the redhead has moved from her spot on the tree to pacing, fiddling with the canteen in her hands. “It’ll be a longer trip.” She turns her gaze back to Anya. “It may take a week to make this trip, maybe more. You and Gustus will take charge of my caravan. They need a leader.”

Anya paused at the information. “And if you don’t return?”

“Then they are your people, I did what I could. Remember me fondly.” The redhead gives Anya a sad smile, handing her the remaining rum. “Finish this, I’m no use to anyone if I’m too drunk to ride.”

Anya obliges and finishes the canteen of rum, wiping her chin as she follows Killick back to camp. The sun has now dropped and blanketed the world in darkness, not the ideal time to ride, not with Azgeda on the move.

Killick storms into camp, eyes searching over the caravan and horses, checking that everything is secured and ready to move. She motions for Hunter to join her by the caravan and lets him know of the plan; take the builders to TonDC, business as usual. Tell them nothing of Azgeda until her return. He nods and beings strapping the horses to the cart. Killick strides to the center of camp where the builders have joined Gustus, Lexa and Costia, sharing drink and stories much to the enjoyment of the Trikru. She clears her throat to gain the attention of the Flokru.

“Finish up, the caravan moves out within the hour. You’ll be travelling without me, so you all answer to Gustus and Anya. I’d be afraid if I were you.” The sly smile returned to Killick’s face as the workers laughed at the joke. “Go, make ready for the remainder of the journey!”

The Flokru workers finish their drinks and made for their gear, stowing it amongst the supplies on the cart. Gustus eyes Anya who only nodded, and left with Lexa and Costia to retrieve their own horses.

Killick was strapping her gear into place, shrugging her shoulder to test the fit. She approaches Anya, noticing the blonde staring in her direction, cutting a strip of blue from her hair and tying it around the handle of her trident.

“Take this and give it to Indra when you get my people to safety.” Killick watches Anya eye the weapon before taking it. “This way she knows you didn’t kill me.” A wink sends goosebumps over Anya’s arms, thankfully hidden by her jacket.

“I’m making sure you get what’s coming when you get to TonDC.”

“All good I hope?” Killick nudges the blonde, taking her horse and settling on his back. “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim” She gives Anya a smirk before urging her horse as fast as it may from the camp and off into the forest, hair whipping behind her like a wild fire.

* * *

 

Camp was packed only minutes after Killick had taken her leave for the Stoney Shore.

Anya watches from her saddle as Hunter rechecks the cart and the horses pulling it, making sure everything was fastened securely in place before nodding and seating himself at the helm of the cart.

The remaining workers who were not astride the four horses pulling the cart sat themselves behind Hunter, taking up bows and minding the rear. Once the workers had signalled their ready, the Caravan surged forward. The pace was faster than when they had begun, night had long fallen and the moon was high, casting ghostly shadows among the trees.

By Gustus’ reckoning they would return to TonDC by day break. Almost doubling their travel time, but the supplies couldn’t be left. They pushed the horses as hard as they dared through the darkness.

Anya was on edge during the long ride, left hand gripping the reins while her right gripped Killick’s trident until her knuckles turn white, the rum was doing a terrible job of relaxing her.

Every shadow and shimmer turned into the snarling face of Azgeda or a Reaper, Anya could hardly stand it. They dared not light torches to light the way for fear of broadcasting their location. It seemed that the darkness had a similar effect on everyone. The workers were told about the struggle with Azgeda and knew that they might try to take the supplies but they didn’t need to know that Azgeda meant war.

Trying to calm her nerves Anya took to lifting her head and gazing at the stars, watching them twinkle in the light of the moon. Her mother had told her about the stars and how each of them represented someone lost, now watching over the world and loved ones from above. Now Anya tried to find her mother among their glow, a near impossible task but a task to take her mind off the impending danger.

She’s brought back to earth as Lexa joins her, head tilted  back to look at the stars.

“Who are you looking for?” She broke the silence to ask her second.

“No one…” the girl could be infuriatingly stubborn at times, not wanting to open to her mentor about her more intimate thoughts and feelings. But Anya knew, both of the Lexa’s parents were up there among the stars, her father having died in battle when Lexa was a little girl and her mother passing from sickness not long before she was chosen as Anya’s Second.

She had been so alone, so angry. It took anyway months before she could get the girl to speak to her. But her eyes began to light when she trained, she was exceptional and accepted praise graciously and criticism with careful thought. The real joy returned when Costia entered into the picture. She had been recruited from a neighbouring village and the two were inseparable from the first week. The thought made Anya smile.

“Sure Goufa. You know you were never very good at lying.” Anya exclaimed, casting a glance at Lexa who returned her gaze, chewing her lip before speaking. “Fess up.”

“They’ll never know. Not how happy Costia makes me, not how well I did in battle.” She turned her eyes on her mentor and felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes they do.” Anya pointed up to the sky. “They see, they see how well you do Lexa. Now, get your head out of the stars. It’s almost dawn, we should be getting close.” Lexa nods to her mentor and returns to formation.

Sure enough as the sky faded from dark blue to pink the high walls of TonDC emerged among the trees. Anya sighed in relief, she had never been so happy to see those walls.

A horn bellows from within the walls to alert the guards of their approach. As the neared the gate Gustus identifies them to the guards, waiting for the gates to open.

Thankfully they aren’t waiting long.

The gates pull back, Anya is beyond delighted to see Indra waiting for them on the other side. The caravan rolls through the gates and settles well within, the Flokru dismounting their horses and stretching their legs from the tense ride.

Anya dismounts once the gates swing shut and handed her horse off to Lexa bidding her to care for the horses. She hears Gustus barking orders to Trikru and Flokru to unload the cart before they work on the walls.

“Indra, we should speak privately.” Anya holds the trident a little tighter in her hands.

“Very well.” The stern woman leads the way towards her own hut, ushering Anya inside. “Speak.” Indra’s voice was even but stern, expecting good reason for the late arrival and the absence of Luna’s Second.

“Azgeda.” Anya replied keeping her eyes locked with Indra. “They had scouts at the border, maybe 15 or so. They attacked before we could get to the convoy. Killick met us on the battlefield, they had lost two warriors to the Azgeda, and she was searching for them.” She chewed another strip of meat before adding. “Lexa and Costia performed well. You would be proud.”

Indra nods. “I will speak with them later. As for Luna’s second?” Anya swallows before continuing.

“Killick returned to Stoney Shore to warn her people.” Indra’s gaze hardened.

“Warn them of what?” the Trikru chief seats herself before allowing Anya to continue

“The attack on the convoy was not simple looting. I believe they make for war.” Anya retells Indra everything she had warned Killick about; overthrowing Luna, laying waste to Flokru and taking the land by force.

Indra clasps her hands on the table in front of her turning her attention to the map of the clans, eyes wandering over the villages marked by metal pieces.

“War with Azgeda has always loomed on the edge of everyone’s mind. They are not an easy people to trust or to align. Your theory is sound; Azgeda only needs the smallest reason to push the clans to war. They may attempt to implicate another clan in their dealing, setting the clans against each other while the Queen watches the world burn.”

Anya hadn’t thought about Azgeda framing another clan.. The kindling for war was already laid with the clans, who still wared with each other; all it needed was a spark to set the plans into motion.

“When did Killick say they would arrive with the rest of Luna’s people?”

“A week. The supplies should be almost ready to travel.” Anya awaited Indra to reply. “She did say that it might take longer, she may be warning the other villages.”

“We will not start panic until we relay this news to Luna. War may come quicker than we like. Take the remainder of the morning and rest. I expect to see you on training field this afternoon with the other Captains and seconds. If there is to be war, we will be ready.”

* * *

 

The morning was hardly what Anya would call restful, she spent the majority of her time trying to wrap her mind around the possibility of an all-out war with Azgeda.

Sure there had been animosity between the clans, mostly over resources or land but the last real war they had was before Anya was born. Her father had said that he was only a new Captain when it broke out over the borders between the clans and the fighting lasted for a year before the Heda had stepped in.

Anya scoffed at the thought of the Heda doing much of anything. In the beginning when the clans were new and the world was still burning the Heda had helped lead the clans to new lands, establishing the capitol in Polis. When the clans branched out those who remained in Polis became the standing army of the Heda, regardless of which clan the Heda had originated. But now, now the Heda was simply a figurehead that the clans paid a tribute to every year.

Her mind starts to wander from war and settles on blue eyes and sun kissed skin, dotted with freckles. Killick. The woman had been so different from what she expected, and it was driving Anya crazy. Whenever she tried to form a coherent thought she found herself staring down into deep blue eyes all over again.

Unable to think much longer Anya decides to do the next best thing to calm her nerves, wipe the floor with her trusty second. She just had to find the girl first.

There were only a few places she would go, if she was still inside the walls of TonDC, one of those places happened to belong to Costia. The wild brunette lived on the northern side of the village, in the seconds compound; meager huts to accommodate the apprentices until they were capable warriors and were either given new living quarters within TonDC or assigned to another Trikru village.

As Anya approached the Second’s Compound she noted how empty it felt, many of the other seconds were out with their mentors on various tasks. It wasn’t unusual for pairs to be gone from the village for days at a time.

She counted the huts as she passed, trying to remember which one belonged to Costia.

‘ _Is it the fifth or sixth on the left?_ ’ it certainly wasn’t the first time she had to collect her Second but all the huts looked the same to Anya and every time the blonde swore that she would put up a sign for her own convenience.

Anya stopped, eyeing the fifth and sixth huts with a calculating stare as if Lexa would know she was outside. Getting fed up her own memory she chooses to throw caution to the wind and walks up to the fifth door, banging on it with a closed fist.

“Lexa! Untangle yourself from Costia and let’s go!” Nothing. Anya shoves the door open muttering a string of curses under her breath, most are directed towards Lexa. “I swear to the Gods Lexa. Seven hells!!!” Anya looked at her feet, trying to spare her Second.

Well, Lexa wasn’t missing anymore. She was underneath a very naked Costia, one hand buried in dark brown hair, the other gripping at the pillow behind her head. Whatever bliss Lexa was currently lost in was broken when she heard Anya’s sharp swearing and the sudden cold of the open door.

“ANYA!” bright red creeps over Lexa’s face and neck as she scrambles to cover herself, Costia’s face pokes out from under the blankets.

“Hey Anya.”

“Costia.” The blonde lifts her head, now that the pair is covered, mostly. “You didn’t think to answer the door?”

Lexa chooses to bury her face under the blankets rather than answer the question.

“She was a little preoccupied and it’s a little hard to hear when you’ve got someone’s thighs up aroun-“ A hand from under the blankets silences Costia before she can embarrass her girlfriend any further.

“Thanks for that Costia.” Anya couldn’t help but be amused, the amount of teasing more than made up for being made to wait. “Get up you two, we’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim - May we meet again


	5. In the Shadows

The sun had just started to rise when Anya was forced awake by the light streaming from the slats in the roof of her home.

Anya grumbled at the thought of having to leave her warm bed. The days since her return had grown cold, each day threatening to bring snow down upon them and the blonde had been forced to bundle herself to fend off the coming chill. Each day she found herself expecting to see wild red hair outside the gates. Truth be told, her mind wandered to Killick more than she cared to admit.

She reluctantly swings her legs out of the fur lined bed shuddering at the cold of the floor beneath her bare feet and makes ready for the day. It is far too early for the days ‘contest’ to begin, but she and Lexa would take to the forest when they could to hunt, any bit of help to the hunters was always welcome and it gave them a welcome break from what was to come. Gear securely fastened in place Anya makes for the door and the morning feast awaiting her and the weary workers.

TonDC had been a flurry of activity since the Flokru convoy arrived not 3 days passed. Indra had put the Wood and Iron smiths on a rotation, working through day and night to ensure the expansion was well ahead of schedule. Even the young ones were conscripted to help where they could, bringing drink and food to workers, fetching tools and relaying messages between crews.

She and the other warriors were no exception to the demanding work set down by Indra. They trained from midday to well into the evening, it was gruelling work and she was sore from the previous days spar with Gustus. But it served to keep her mind off the looming war, something that Indra had made them swear not to leak to the people of TonDC until Luna had arrived.

Camp was already long alive with work and filled with familiar sounds; Iron smiths hammering out their latest work, the hammer on nail of the wood smiths and Indra’s curt voice carried above it all, signalling a short reprieve from work to east and regain strength.

The smell of cooked stag fills the air and Anya’s mouth waters at the sensation. Sure enough, the fire pit boasted a full stag for all to feast on this morning. Anya cleared the short distance with long strides and secured herself a generous portion and a steaming cup of broth to wash it down. Settling among the clan around the fire she ate in silence, waiting for Lexa to make her presence known and revelling in the warmth of the broth as it heated her belly.

The blonde regarded the camp, eyeing the new huts and Hunter who approached the fire pit grumbling about how he could better make the huts had he more time. They looked sturdy enough to Anya; her eyes flitted from one hut to the next and caught movement between the two.

She had found Lexa, hand curled around the hips of wild Costia, lost in eager kisses. The woman’s eyes rolled as she returned to her food, Lexa would have to work damn hard to get anything to eat for making Anya wait.

Anya had been relentless in teasing Lexa after strolling in on her and Costia in a rather _compromising_ position and it worked out in her favour; there was a lot less back talk from the younger woman. Now the blonde was left wondering if Lexa was hungry for food or for Costia.

The former won out as the previously attached pair made way to the crackling fire to join the rest of the clans.

 “We are going out for a ride before training, I feel like hunting” Anya gestures between herself and Lexa, slapping her Second’s hand away from the tantalizing food. Her short tone clipped Lexa as the older woman strode from the throng of gathering workers and warriors. A scorned Lexa gave a longing glance to the hot food, reluctantly following Anya out of the main gate, grabbing a bow and full quiver from the guard post.

They continued in silence, Lexa matching stride with her mentor.

“Haven’t you learned what happens when you make me wait?” Anya throws a teasing smirk at Lexa, her hand holding out a bundle of cloth to the younger woman.

Lexa regards the gift with careful eyes.

“Relax, it’s breakfast.” The blonde  hardly has time to get the word _breakfast_ out of her mouth before Lexa grabs the bundle from her, groaning in appreciation as she sinks her teeth into the still warm meat and bread.  “I’m not totally heartless.”

“Sometimes I wonder.”

Hunting was one of Anya’s favorite past times, morbid yes, but there was something satisfying about spending hours meticulously tracking through the forest. Unfortunately the winter season was slowest time of year for hunting, most of the larger more dangerous game had moved south to warmer climates.

Once they were a good distance from camp Anya stopped to examine the ground for evidence of tracks, not an easy task given that the ground was frozen but there were always ways to catch a meal. Anya’s eyes caught a narrow hole in the base of a nearby tree and grinned. Rabbits, smaller game but who would turn down a meal?

Anya motions towards the burrow.

“Snares?” Anya nods and pulls her pack off.

“I’ll get his one here, you look around for more burrows” the blonde works the wire in her hands to form a snare. “Hopefully we’ll have something by tonight.”

* * *

 

A fine flurry had begun as they came into sight of the camp; the snow was here. If Flokru didn’t arrive soon they would likely lose the supplies in the ever growing snow.

“Stow the packs then get your butt to training.” A nod in response and Lexa was on her way. Anya moved to warm herself by the fire, furs pulled close against the falling snow.

The warmth was not long enjoyed as a horn sounded from the wall, riders approached. Anya stood and moved to the gate, joined by Indra, hopes high that there would be twinkling defiant blue eyes on the other side.

“Flokru approaches!” A woman’s voice echoes from over the high wall.

A quick nod from Indra has the guards scrambling to open the gate, revealing Luna and the rest of the Flokru from Stony Shore.

Cloaked in the blue of her people Luna looked about 40 seasons, grey streaks marked her fading black hair. The Flokru chief urges her people forward and into TonDC and dismounts to meet Indra, arms open to her old friend.

“Your hospitality will not be forgotten while I live Indra.” Luna embraces the normally stoic woman.

Indra returns the embrace with stiff arms. “How was the journey? You’re earlier than we expected.”

“We can turn back if you’d like.” Was Luna’s response, Anya could see where Killick got her manners from, Indra gave her old friend a hard glare.

“Speak true Luna.”

“Our scouts reported movement outside our village before the first caravan left. We started preparations to leave immediately; Azgeda waits for no one.” Luna moved to help her people from their mounts. “They caught up to us before we reached Trikru territory, clearly they’re trying not to involve more than one clan at a time. Killick and a handful of warriors stayed to hold them off.”

Indra nodded and showed the Flokru to their homes for the season, modest but sufficient.

It was not long before the makeshift carts were emptied of Flokru and moved to the center of camp to await transport to the capitol. Supplies for the Trikru were distributed, huge barrels of salted fish and pelts among the spoils and moved to the storehouse. Luna offered Indra a dagger, blade white and serrated along the edges, a huge sharks tooth. The gift was graciously received and the pair of old friends retired to Indra’s hut to discuss coming events.

Anya felt her chest tighten. Azgeda had attacked Flokru twice in less than a week and Killick was still out there. _Killick_. The woman’s face flashed in Anya’s mind before she pushed it away. _This is getting insane._ The blonde shakes her head free and stalks off, not noticing Luna’s eyes trailing her.

“Anya!” the older woman turns at the mention of her name, seeing Lexa walking to catch up with her. “I saw Gustus, he mentioned something about being the better warrior”

“We’ll see about that.” Anya turns on her heel, making the old man eat dirt was more than enough to push _certain_ people from her mind.

* * *

 

Once the rest of her people were settled away Luna found herself walking towards Indra’s hut, it was like she didn’t have control over her own feet, it had been far too long since she had seen her friend.

Indra answered the door in dark pants and top, no armour to be seen, highly unlike the woman who was normally armed to the teeth.

“Here I thought the armour was attached.” Luna smiled softly at Indra, who scowled and opened the door. “Relax Indra, I’ve known you for more than half your life.”

Indra seemed only relaxed when the door was closed. “I can’t appear weak in front of my people Luna, you know that.” The previously stern woman had reclaimed her spot by the fire that warmed her home and motioned for Luna to join her.

Weakness was not taken lightly by their people, Luna knew that too well. Any falter in judgement, any softness could cost Indra more than just her position, she could be banished or killed.

“I do know that Indra, I’m sorry.” Luna was quick to join her old friend. The pair known each other since the alliance between their people was still new and neither clan really understood what to make of it. They were both Second’s under their respective leaders; Indra was untalkative to the point of being mute, cold among her peers and ruthless in combat, even training, Luna was hot-headed and arrogant. But somehow they found common ground, mainly trying to best the other.

They had seen the end of the war with other clans, and now they were on the cusp of a new one.

* * *

 

Well, the old man didn’t eat dirt, but he certainly felt the sharp slap of her sword on his legs. Anya laughed with mirth as she pivoted around Gustus.

“You’re getting slow and fat in your old age.” He may have size on the blonde woman but she was quick on her feet, and Anya was going to exploit that trait for all it was worth.

 Dancing around the heavy swings aimed her way only frustrated Gustus. His swings had become lazy and unfocused as Anya continued to pelt his weak spots with careful precision.

“Enough!” Gustus roared and swung a leg out, sending Anya to the ground with weapon pointed at her throat only to be swat away as Anya vaults to her feet ready to mount a counter attack. Gustus strikes down hard and meets Anya, swords crossed between them as they push for dominance. The remaining captains and seconds had halted their training and were watching the heated battle that had taken over the training ring.

Anya pushed off from Gustus’ sword and spun low to catch him on the back of the leg only to have her sword parried aside and a fist brought down to meet her. She catches Gustus’ arm under her own and brings her fisted sword hand to meet his chin, knocking the large man’s head back and off balance. Seizing the opportunity for victory she points the tip of sword into the dazed man’s throat.

“I win old man.” She smiles at her good fortune only to have the smile falter when Gustus eyes motion for her to look down where the tip of his own sword is poised at her stomach.

“You think?” Is his reply as the two part. “Well met.”

Anya pushes his sword arm away from herself. “I had you and you know it, dirty old cheat.” The other warriors congratulate the pair on a fine display and try to divvy the winnings from the bets placed.

The blonde had retreated to the sidelines in an effort to replay the fight over in her head as she freshened herself. Lexa approached from the side, dangling a cloth pouch in front of her mentor’s eyes and was met with a questioning look from the older woman.

“Where did you get that?”

“I won the bet.” Was Lexa’s deadpanned reply.

“You bet _against_ me??” Anya felt like shaking the girl.

“Not exactly. I bet against both of you. It seemed like the most likely outcome.” The younger girl reassured her mentor. Anya was impressed, if still a little miffed, the girl was able to weigh both opponents skill against one another. She was at least taking something away from her training. “Now I can pay you back for what you lost.” Anya quirked an eyebrow.

“You think that’s all I lost against you?” she hefted the pouch in an open palm, weighing its contents. “You have a ways to go yet, Goufa. But this is a good start

Lexa looked pleased with Anya’s assessment and left her mentor to resume training with the other seconds.

The trainees had long given up on training and gathered around one of the many fires that lit TonDC , the suns last light dipping below the horizon when the guards signal the arrival of the remaining Flokru riders. The gates slid open, overturning the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen since they were last opened. Weary Flokru marched into TonDC, the more severe travelled on horseback, many sporting bandages over wounds but all relieved to see Luna and the rest of their people safe.

Anya’s eyes drifted over the warriors that wandered into camp, greeting their Chieftain and embracing family and friends, and landed on bright red hair. Infuriating smirk graced the warrior’s face, same as when Anya scolded her for nearly taking her head off with a spear. As the light of the torches and fire danced on Killick’s face Anya could make out the state of the warrior; bruise shining under her right eye and a bloody cloth wrapped around her left hand.

“You’re still alive then.” Luna passed her hand over Killick’s face, checking the state of her. “And looking better I see.”

“It’s a bold look, I’m glad you agree.” Killick’s smile widens, if it’s possible and she holds up her left hands, removing the cloth. “I feel lopsided though.” Half of her pinky has been severed from her hand.

Luna thumps her second on the arm. “Take yourself to the healers, foolish girl, hope those blades weren’t poisoned.” The smirk disappears as the red head trudges passed Luna in search of the healer’s tent behind the other wounded.

Indra looks to Anya from her place beside the Flokru chieftain. “See to it that they find Nyko and Lincoln.”


	6. Honey, I'm Good

Anya reluctantly removed herself from the warmth of the fire to catch up with Killick and the rest of her people.

“It’s surprising that Luna hasn’t killed you already, or banished you to the Wastelands.” Anya commented as she passed Killick.

“I grew on her.” Smile back on the redheads face.

“Like a fungus I’m sure.” Anya pushes passed and points to a large hut, Nyko outside gathering herbs from the stores. “There take your people to Nyko he and his second can help.”

“Mochof.” Killick smiled gratefully at Anya and directed the most severe to the head of the pack. “Maybe I’ll grow on you too.” The redhead called over her shoulder to Anya.

“Someday that attitude will get her killed.” Luna walked to meet Anya, observing her people. “She’s skilled but far too reckless for her own good.” Anya nodded in reply, letting the leader continue. “Indra told me that she’s making preparations for a marking ceremony tomorrow for everyone who faced Azgeda. She spoke very highly of your Second, Lexa, and you.”

“She’s headstrong but she cares about those around her. Lexa could be a great leader someday.”

“Her teacher is wise and patient.”

Anya curled her lip at the compliment.  “Not always. Sometimes her teacher wants to make away with her.”

Luna chuckled at the admission and laid a hand on Anya’s shoulder. “I owe you a debt of gratitude for what you and Gustus did, helping my people here without Killick. Mochof. Now, go join your people.” With that, Luna took her leave of the blonde, whose eyes were focused on the warriors seated outside Niko’s healing tent, red hair bright in the distance. “You know, she wouldn’t stop talking about this woman she met apparently she threatened to kill her as much as I do.”

Anya’s cheeks flair at the admission from the Flokru Chieftain, a warmth settling in the pit of her stomach  and she can’t help but watch Killick for a moment longer before pushing the warmth and the thought of the other woman away and rejoining the others.

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever make it out of your debt Indra.” Luna muses. The leaders are sat in Indra’s hut sharing a small meal of salted fish and warm tea.

“You would have done the same if the roles were reversed.”  

“They would be. We’ll be ready for whatever Azgeda can muster.” Luna tipped her cup towards Indra and drank deep. Indra returned the gesture and the pair sat in silence for a moment.

“I have sent a party out to collect your fallen from today. We will hold a burial before the marking ceremony.” The gruff Trikru chieftain looks away from her old friend. “The young boy who was killed, Haka, the Reapers got to him first. But the girl, Jersey, we managed to find her and bring her here for a proper send-off. I’m sorry I could not do more.”

Luna reaches across the table and takes her friends hand in her own. “Haka and Jersey were fine warriors, their families know that and they knew what might happen. Without the help of your people we would be mourning many more. You did everything you could. ”

* * *

 

Most of the excitement had died off for the night, small groups of Trikru and Flokru spoke together or had turned in for the night.

Gustus had taken to shooting the shit with Hunter, both men telling outrageous tales that always seemed to trump the one before it. Neither man seemed able to hold himself quiet upright during the animated storytelling.

Anya mused that it must have something to do with the Flokru rum, the stuff was as potent as it was dark, having had several cups herself. The warmth it gave her was nice though.

Lexa and Costia had wandered away from the fire long ago, trying to take advantage of the festivities, thinking that Anya wouldn’t notice them leave. She did, she always did but there was no way she was chasing after them. There was only so many times a person could see their Second have sex and Anya had reached her quota for the month.

Alone with her thoughts, Anya stared into the fire and watched the flames lap over the logs leaving a blackened path in their wake.  The warmth was a welcome reprieve from the cold winter air that had settled around TonDC and the dusting of snow it had brought.

Her eyes wandered the camp and settled on the Nyko’s hut, where a familiar mess of red still sat. The group had been back for some time now, it was a wonder the woman hadn’t been treated yet or died for that matter.

Plucking up the half empty bottle of now piss warm rum Anya pulled herself up and made her way to where Killick sat, back leaning against the building.

“The point of a healer is that they treat your wounds. It doesn’t work by just sitting close to one.” The blonde stood, dangling the bottle of warm rum in front of blue eyes.

“You sure? Because I feel pretty good right now.” Dark blue eyes wander over the bottle and trail up to meet Anya’s gaze. “Going to share?”

Anya slumped onto the bench beside Killick and handed over the rum.

“Mochof.” Blue eyes twinkled before taking a long, deep drink. “Gods that’s warm! It’s not supposed to be warm Anya.”

The way the redhead spoke her name, complete with quick Flokru accent, gave her chills. “Why aren’t you inside?” the pair passed the bottle between them.

The redhead shrugged before answering. “I could wait, they couldn’t.” Another deep drink before the redhead passed the bottle back. “I’ll be fine until they’re seen to, plus the company just got much better”

Anya  pushed the bottle back into Killick’s uninjured hand and caught her left wrist, a funny look crossing the younger woman’s face.

“Exactly what did you do?” the blonde carefully opened the redheads left hand and lifted the cloth from the mutilated finger.

“Azgeda. What scouts where left to mind our village I suppose.” Killick shrugged with her answer, currently enjoying the feel of Anya’s touch on her hand.

“Tell me.” Her tone was demanding but soft and Killick couldn’t bring herself to say no.

_The convoy rolled at a moderate pace from Stoney Shore, elders and children too young to wield a weapon were secured in the makeshift carts._

_Luna lead the procession astride her black horse, the Flokru symbol painted in white on her rear flank, Killick to her right._

_The warriors were spread out to surround the supply cart, those on horseback were on the outermost; bows at the ready with foot soldiers filling the space between._

_“We’ll see them coming.” Was Luna’s reassurance to her Second. But Killick couldn’t help the familiar itch that washed over her before a fight, every nerve was alight._

_It was just passed midday, what little sun there was provided very little warmth from the snow that had started swirling in the cold wind._

_Killick’s eyes scanned the trees for Azgeda archers and the ground for signs of prints in the fresh fallen snow._

_Nothing._

_It was unnerving and frustrating at the same time, the adrenaline was burning a fire through her veins. Luna must have noticed that the younger woman was on edge because the Chief laid a hand on her shoulder, startling the girl._

_“We’re almost to the border. Another hour and we’ll be in TonDC.” The statement was meant to be reassuring but it reminded Killick of her previous experience and a certain blonde, with prominent cheekbones, deep brown eyes, and an amazing skill with swords._

_As if by fate an arrow sailed from the trees and struck one of the warriors on the chest, toppling him from his saddle._

_“Ride ahead to TonDC, we can handle it.” Killick tossed the reigns of her horse to Luna and slid from the saddle, breaking into a run as her feet hit the white blanketed ground, a group of 20 warriors hot on her trail._

_Once behind the treeline she pulled her axes from where they sat on her hips, giving them a  testing twirl in each hand._

_She what archers had joined them in the trees closest to the convoy to pick off stragglers and set off deeper into the woods with the remaining men._

_A loud cry echoed from the left and the Azgeda made themselves known. Faces painted white they emerged from the shadows like ghosts._

_Warriors on either side eyed the other for a moment before rushing into battle._

_The clang of steel on steel rang through the trees._

_Killick ducks as spear cuts the air above her head, she raises one axe to catch the spear between the handle and head of the axe, twisting the offending weapon free from its owners grasp and severing his leg with a low sweep from her other axe._

_As he drops she turns to her next opponent, a young girl by the size of her, charging at full speed. Using the girls’ momentum she drops when the young warrior is close enough and vaults the girl over her back and onto the ground before slamming an axe into her chest._

_A hard body crashes into hers sending the two toppling to the ground, weapons dropping from her grasp. Weight settles on her stomach as she’s rolled onto her back. A pair of hands wrapped around her throat and slammed her head hard into the ground._

_Her world flashes white._

_Air rushes back to her lungs as hard hands leave her throat only to grasp at the straps to her shoulder guards. Her head snaps back as a fist crashes into her right cheek, the taste of copper on her tongue almost immediately._

_A second blow to her cheek comes soon after._

_‘Not like this. Not today.’ The mantra repeats in Killick’s head as blood fills her mouth, another blow to her cheek._

_‘NOT’ she spits a mouthful of blood and saliva into her attackers face._

_‘LIKE’ right hand shoves the mans in the chest and away from herself. Left hand grasps the handle of what she hopes is an axe or at least something sharp._

_‘THIS!” she swings the weapon up catching the man in the throat, carving a valley into the unprotected flesh. Blood showers her face and she feels the unwelcome weight roll off her stomach._

_The redhead staggers to her feet and looks over the battlefield. Bodies lay scattered amongst the snow, now stained red in the moonlight._

_Stumbling over to the nearest corpse, a young boy, and rolling it over Killick finds herself relieved that it is Azgeda. It seems that most of them are._

_Suddenly the corpse is smiling up at her. His smile seems too big for the face._

_Before Killick can slam her boot into the twisted face below her a knife glints in the moonlight. There’s a red hot pain in her left hand as she moves to catch the knife._

_‘Gods be damned!’_

_With an angry growl Killick kicks the arm away before the knife can relieve her of any more fingers and brings the heel of her boot down hard on that damned smiling face._

_Over and over the heel of her boot meets the face of the boy until there’s no smile left._

_Killick finally stops and looks at her hand, now dripping red. Red. Red. There’s so much…_

_“That’s enough of that. It’s me or you, I’ll be damned if you’re getting up again.”_

_Reaching for her shirt she tears a strip from the hem and wraps it around what’s left of her finger. With one hand less than functional she slips the axe in her right hand into her belt and picks up its twin which lays forgotten in the snow._

_The sounds of battle had moved closer to the treeline, Azgeda must have pushed ahead. Killick quickened her pace until she had caught up to the fray._

_Azgeda was outnumbered, the last of their men making a useless stand._

_“Jus drein jus daun!” the rallying cry ripped from her broken lips as she charged forward, pulling a white painted warrior from one of her companions and twisted his neck with a sickening snap, grinning at her companions._

“The rest didn’t last much longer.” Killick went to take another mouthful of rum only to come up empty. “Damn.”

“It’s a wonder you didn’t pass out on the way back here.” Anya let go of the other woman’s wrist, and immediately misses the contact.

“Probably the cold. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” The smile that haunted Anya since they had met crept across the younger woman’s face.

“Cold or not, that needs to be closed.” With that Anya was up and had moved in to the healers hut, emerging moments later with a small leather case in her hands and a bottle tucked under her arm. “C’mon, they’ve got a while to go yet. I’m more than capable with a needle and thread.”

“It’s fine, I can wait.” Killick eyed the supplies then the blonde woman looking down at her, brown eyes boring into turbulent blue, jaw set in a hard line. “…But I shouldn’t.”

The redhead slowly got to her feet, rewrapping her shortened finger and followed behind the hard ass blonde woman who led her through the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I'm terrible at sticking to a consistent update schedule so sue me. Also! This chapter was originally HUGE so it's now split into this and Chapter 7, because I can :)


	7. Body Work

Anya pushed open the door to her own hut and set to stoking the dying fire within.

“Put your gear over there by the table.”

Killick complied and utilized her good hand to undo her weapons belt which hit the floor with a clatter. She hadn’t noticed how heavy it was.

Next went the clasp that kept her shoulder guards in place. Once unhooked she shrugged her arms free and let the piece join the other on the floor.

Once satisfied with the heat radiating from the fire the blonde stuck the blade of her dagger into the white hot coals.

Anya had set to moving her maps and books from the table and under her bed, making room for the leather pouch and unrolled it; needle, thread, clean bandages, a bowl of warm water, and cloth. She set the bottle of alcohol she pilfered down alongside the rest.

Her attention turned to the wounded Flokru who had finally shed her patched leather jacket. The jacket had a long rip going up the back from the hip.

“Turn around.” Anya didn’t wait for an answer as she entered the redhead’s personal space, hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

“I knew it, you’re putting me out of my misery.” Killick hung her head.

“Shush. You’re cut, idiot.” Anya would have smacked the girl if she were in better shape. Her hand travelled from Killick’s shoulder and down her back.

Killick could feel heat rising over her cheeks and was glad to be facing away from the hard woman. “Is it bad?”

The redhead’s shirt was wet and sticky. Blood. It seemed like she was covered in the stuff. It was splattered over her clothes, her weapons and was dried into her hair and over her face. This was fresh.

“It’s still bleeding, a wonder you haven’t died yet, damn my luck. I won’t know how bad it is until you take this off.” She tugged at the blue eyed woman’s shirt, pulling it up her torso carefully lifting it over her head. “It wouldn’t be half as bad if you just let Nyko or Lincoln look at you. Stubborn fool.”

Anya tried to remain focused as she let Killick’s shirt fall to the floor. She wouldn’t admit it aloud but the woman was stunning. Red hair settled over her back, a tanned hand coming up to move it over her shoulder and out of the way in an effort to help.

It didn’t. _oh Gods…_

A neat row a kill marks dotted the skin at the top of her back, embedded in the blue of the tattoo that swirled up either arm from the wrist; starting as thin lines, growing thicker as they moved up the arm, meeting at the cap of the shoulder as one solid blue form before breaking off at the neck, where three lines moved upwards to the shaved side of her head and swirled together to form the Flokru symbol. The rest of her back was dotted with white scars, not unlike any other warrior.

Anya swallowed thickly. ‘ _The work is beautiful’_

_‘This is torture. This is how I die.’_ Killick’s mind was racing as she tried not to focus on the slender fingers that skimmed her back and shoulders. _There are worse ways to go I suppose._

Dark eyes traced the same path as their owners fingers as they moved down over a tanned and toned back, made hard from years of training and working on the harsh sea, until they settled on the slash.

It began around elbow height and continued several inches upwards, ending at the wrappings that bound the woman’s breasts. It was deep, but not fatal.

Killick finally released the breath she had been holding when Anya’s fingers retreated from her back. “So, Oh Mighty Healer, will I live?”

The redhead’s voice jolted Anya back to earth. “ Unfortunately. Luna will be heartbroken that she’s still stuck with you. The good news is that I get to repay you for almost beheading me.” Anya’s hand returned and examined the skin around the wound, checking for evidence of poison.

“Lucky her, I get better with age.” Killick laughed, the sound reverberating through Anya’s hand.

“Not the word I would use. Now sit, the knife should be almost ready.” The blonde pulled a chair from the table for the redhead to sit.

Killick complied, sitting with her chest pressed to the back of the chair while Anya sat herself across from her.

The blonde lifted Killick’s left hand and examined the severed finger.

“The wounds too wide and jagged to close with stitches. That’s why I’m using the knife to burn it closed.” Anya’s gaze caught dark blue eyes looking at her.

“Too bad we ran out of rum. Sounds like this could take a while” Deep blue eyes never left brown.

Anya leaned forward, hand reaching to the table behind Killick, grasping the bottle of amber liquid before leaning back. “Next best thing. Not as good as the rum, but it’ll do.” She offered the bottle to the redhead who took a generous mouthful and handed the bottle back. Bottle was exchanged for the cloth that sat in the basin of warm water and Anya started wiping away dirt, grime and blood from the woman’s hand and finger.

“Mochof.”

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet.” Anya didn’t wait to see the confused look in the girls eyes before dumping some of the alcohol onto the severed finger, gripping Killick’s wrist tightly in her other hand.

Killick clenched her jaw but said nothing as the liquid burned her exposed nerves.

“Here we go.” Anya set the bottle down and took the dagger from the embers of the fire, its tip glowing orange. Keeping a firm hand Killick’s wrist she pressed the flat of the glowing blade to the open wound.

There’s a rumble from Killick’s throat when the blade hits skin and flesh begins to sizzle. Anya moves the blade away once its job is done, her eyes flick up to assess how Killick is doing and finds dark blue eyes boring into hers. “Fucking hells that’s not pleasant.”

“Hard parts done.” Anya whispers softly, brown searches blue.

“ So, we’re even?”

“I still have to do your back.”

“Fucking hell.” Was mumbled in reply as good hand reached for the bottle of alcohol that lay nearby. “I am sorry, you know.”

Anya raises an eyebrow as she unfurls the roll of bandages and begins wrapping what’s left of the tender appendage.

“For the spear thing. And for this.” Killick’s hand reaches out and tugs on the severed braid, still in Anya’s hair.

“It’s fine, I’m sure your plan wasn’t to kill me.” Anya breaks Killick’s gaze, getting up to replace the water in the wash basin.

“I don’t usually make it a habit to go attempting to kill beautiful women” _Fuck! I’m as good as dead. You just meet a week ago. But she’s pretty. Fuck._ Killick let her forehead fall into the back of the chair with a soft _thump_.

Anya’s hands fumbled with the water basin, sloshing water onto the floor, as the words registered in her mind. She has to pause, setting the basin down before refilling it. ‘ _Relax. It’s a compliment. You just met, and she’s an idiot. An idiot with gorgeous eyes…NO! Regain composure.’_

There was an awkward pause before Anya returns with clean water, setting it on the table. Killick’s head was still down on the back of her chair. Moving her own chair Anya settles in behind the clearly embarrassed redhead and rings water out of her cloth from the basin.

Soft fingertips settle on Killick’s shoulder as Anya holds her still and washes the blood from her back.

‘ _Gods above that’s nice.’_

 “This has to go too.” Anya tapped the chest wrapping. A nod was all she got in response as a tanned hand let the fastener loose and tugged the fabric from her body, letting it pool on the floor.

Goosebumps trail over the redheads shoulders and up her neck, disappearing under her hairline.

 Those were her doing. Her mind was flooded with images of her own lips carving a path over that muscled back. Up the curve of her neck…

‘ _BEHAVE!’_

Time passes with relative silence as Anya continues working to get the dried blood off her patients back. The bleeding had long stopped, but the area around was tender and pink. It would still need stitching. Anya pressed the cloth as gently as she could to the younger woman’s back, dipping into the wound.

The muscles in Killick’s back tensed as the warm cloth touched the tender wound.

“I’m sorry, I have to.” Anya whispers.

“It’s alright, I’m owed it right.” Killick’s voice was muffled by hair and the fact that her head was still down.

“We’re even. I don’t take enjoyment in causing you pain.” The blonde dropped the cloth into the now red water. “Do you want to move around before I start stitching?”

Red hair shook back and forth. _No._

“At least have another drink before I use the rest to sterilize your back.” Anya held the bottle low so the redhead could see it, giving it a little wiggle.

“Alright, who am I to say no to a pretty girl.” Killick sat up straight, taking the bottle and a gulp before handing it back. _Graves already dug, may as well get comfy before I’m buried_.

Anya followed suit  and emptied the contents over the redheads back.

Killick hissed in response.

“I know.” Was all Anya could say, lowering the bottle and threading the needle.

She tried to work as fast as she could while keeping the stitching clean. It didn’t take long once she fell into a rhythm.

“There, you’re done.” Anya returned the needle and remaining thread to the leather supply pouch. When she turned back around Killick was stretching her shoulders and back. Anya was captivated and had to tear her eyes away when she caught the swell of a full breast as the woman turned and reached for her chest wrappings.

“Those are filthy. Hang on, I might have a spare.” Anya tossed the wrappings into the growing pile of Killick’s clothes and moved to rummage through a chest at the foot of her bed. “Here, should fit.” Anya handed her a black shirt, soft from years of wear.

“Mochof.” Killick took the shirt and stood to pull it over her head, giving Anya a generous view of sculpted abs and ample breasts. “You’re actually pretty kind you know ”

Kind was not a word used to describe Anya. She was hard, stern. A younger Indra if anything. The compliment made the blondes chest warm.

_‘It’s the rum.’_ Gods be damned if she didn’t want to run her fingers over the warriors stomach _and then some._   Sadly the view was obscured as the redhead tugged the hem of the shirt down. It was loose but it was a sight that Anya enjoyed seeing.

“Don’t tell anyone that, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Killick passed a finger over the left side of her chest. “Cross my heart.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Anya pointed a slender finger at the other warrior as she made her way over to replace the dirty water. “Sit back down, your face is a mess.”

Killick’s eyes rolled in their sockets before settling back down.

Anya pulled her chair back over and sat. Lifting a hand to the woman’s chin she moved her face so she could better see the dirt and the bruise that was now an angry black.

“Pull your hair back so I can see better?”

The redhead complied and tugged the mess of braids from her face.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Shush. You’re like a child.” Anya set back in, wiping her cloth over the warriors face until it came back clean. By the time she was done Anya could make out the freckles that dotted the woman’s nose and cheeks. “Now I’m done.”

She hadn’t realized how close she had been sitting until she felt the redheads breath on her face making her scoot back on her chair, blush invading her cheeks. Thank god Killick’s eyes had been closed.

Anya turned away quickly to hide her face, busying herself with returning the remaining supplies to the pouch.

Killick didn’t see the blonde move away, but she certainly felt it. She had lost herself in the smell of the other woman’s hair and gentle touch. _Done for…_

“Mochof.” The redhead stood up, doing her best to help clean up the mess she was the cause of.

When Anya turned back, Killick had stacked her gear neatly by the fire and was passing her fingers over the tear on her coat with a frown on her face.

“We have a skilled seamstress, your coat will be fine.”

“You’re village is full of surprises” blue eyes tore away from the coat and raked over Anya.

“Evidently” the woman’s eyes were like a fire spreading over Anya

“I should go, I’ve taken up enough of your time.” The red head makes for the door and pauses. “You didn’t happen to catch were I would be staying did you?”

“Useless.” Is Anya’s only reply.

“Injured”

Anya’s eyes roll in their sockets. “Come on, I’ll show you.” She reaches for her jacket when Killick stops her.

“It’s fine, I can make it. You’ve done enough as it is.” Killick gives Anya a soft smile, not full of snark or sarcasm like her usual go to. It was rather endearing, even with the black eye.

“Indra has your people set up by the training grounds. She made sure to mark the door with a strip of blue  cloth. I’ll drop your gear off to be repaired.” Anya walks the woman to the door. “Try not sleep on your back, I’d have to kill you if pull the stiches.”

Anya finds herself face to face with the slightly inebriated Killick, face just mere inches from her own. Blue eyes, impossibly dark, roam over Anya’s face, and down to her lips before moving forward and settling against the blonde’s ear. “You keep threatening to kill me, and yet here I am.”

One final smile as she steps out the door and into the cold winter night. “Good night Anya. Mochof.” With that she closes the door, leaving Anya alone with her thoughts and the warmth that had pooled in the base of her spine, working its way around her stomach.

Thoughts that Anya didn’t know how to handle. 

Slumping onto her bed Anya decided to handle it the only way she knew how; bury them so far inside herself and make sure they stay there. She brings her hands up to cover her face, groaning in defeat.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

 

 


	8. More Than a Feeling

With her home now devoid of company Anya settles in for the night. Killick’s gear and her own now neatly stacked and folded on the table and ready for the next day along with the medical supplies to return to Nyko.

The blonde turns over in her bed trying to get comfortable. Every time she closed her eyes images of the redhead floated to the front of her mind. Her smile, piercing blue eyes as dark as the sea is deep.

Anya groans dejectedly, sleep wasn’t going to come easy. She felt… _something_. Something in the pit of her stomach, almost made her sick and warm at the same time.

She needed to relax.

Rolling on to her side she watched the lazy flicker of the fire in the hearth. It was hypnotic, and soothing.

Closing her eyes Anya decided to figure out her feelings later.  Flokru would be with them for the winter, it’d be hard to avoid the other woman.

She awoke early the next day, sunlight streaming through the cracks in her door. The fire that had kept her warm had burnt down to a few embers.

Not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed, Anya pulls her cloths on from under the still warm pelts before stepping out of their comfort.

* * *

 

“It must still be early.” She muses to herself, crossing the distance to the door in a few long strides.

Anya pauses, remembering the gear she promised to drop off for repair. She can almost feel the redhead in the room as she gathers the equipment in her arms. A flash of dirty yellow catches from one of the hard leather bracers.

 _‘My braid?’_ she plucks the piece from the bracer and rolls it between her fingers. Why did she keep this? Not wanting to think on the reasoning for the warrior keeping a hunk of her hair she returns the piece where it came from and crosses the threshold of her home.

The air was freezing as a harsh wind whipped Anya’s face, more snow had fallen overnight and left the village topped in white.

Anya hated the cold, especially the snow. It got everywhere, made the ground slippery and soaked into your boots. Once you were cold it was hard to get warm again.

Construction was halted on the wall; it looked like the expansion was finished as were most of the huts.  Which means it was business as usual and Anya and Lexa would be heading out to the nearby villages, checking on the state of the population and taking stock of the food.

Lexa joined Anya in stride towards the seamstress, quirking an eyebrow at the gear that clearly didn’t belong to the blonde.

“I didn’t kill her.” Lexa only nods.

“So…why do you have her clothes?”  Anya could easily pass off the blush that crept over her cheeks as the cold. “Because it looks like you’re trying to cover up a murder.”

“She needed help, the idiot. Lincoln and Nyko were still treating the others, so I helped. I said I’d get these looked after for her.”

Now Lexa knew something was different about Anya, even the way she walked was different. She had seen Anya with different women, two she thinks, before they were paired. But she was sure those had been purely physical, never a second glance. Just a need.

Lexa thought about their time before Luna had arrived, bringing the redhead back with her. They would talk as usual, set traps, and look for intruders; nothing out of the ordinary. But Anya’s eyes always seemed to slip to the horizon; like she was waiting for someone.

Killick. The woman was like a ghost haunting her mentor.

“Right. Help.” Lexa knew better than to ask about it.

“Why don’t you get our things ready while I drop these off. We’ll go on foot today” Anya didn’t wait for a reply, simply walking off on her own to the armourer.

The repairs were fairly simple, was what the crafters had told her; a patch here, some stitching there and they assure Anya that the work will be done before the day is over.

Not that she had rushed them; she and Lexa would be gone most of the day as it was. Anya knew the younger girl enjoyed the snow, she had said it made everything seem new again, like a crazy person. So, Anya made sure to take their first round on foot after a decent snow fall.

Lexa was exceptionally chatty on this particular morning, she and Costia had been spending more time with Hunter and his workers, when they weren’t spending quality time with each other that is. Apparently they were filling the girl’s heads with stories about the lands across the sea.

How Lexa hasn’t chocked on the dried fruit in her mouth was beyond Anya, the girl was talking a mile a minute.

Anya let Lexa fill the silence between them as they trudged on through snow-capped trees.

The trip was hardly what she would call eventful; they had checked the snares from the night before and came away with 5 good sized rabbits before resetting the snares and carrying on.

The edge of their route took them to the edge of Mountain men territory, Indra made sure that they kept a close eye on the mountain when they could. The mountain was a serious threat that, if left unchecked, would be just as much of a problem as Azgeda.

They had lost far too many people to the mountain.

Lexa and Anya had hidden themselves well into the trees that surrounded the mountain, eyeing the large metal door. Nothing moved, nothing breathed, and if Anya didn’t know better she would have said that the mountain was dead and empty. She didn’t want to stay longer than they had to and risk drawing out the mountain men.

“Why don’t they live aboveground?” Lexa had been asking that question since the first time they observed the mountain, today the question was mainly musing aloud to herself and Anya’s answer was always a varied version of the same response.

“Because they wouldn’t last a week.” The blonde turned and hoped to the ground. “We’d have killed them long ago and it’d be once less thing to worry about. Now let’s go, I’m cold.”

* * *

 

Anya was beyond excited to be back behind the walls of TonDC, happy to be able to change her socks and warm up by the fire.

The village sounded empty without the sound of hammering they had grown used to. The workers had moved on to other tasks, keeping the snow clear of the gates was one of them, the rest had gone out about their day, on their respective scouting duties, and most of the Flokru had gone Ice fishing.

Anya tossed the rabbits they had caught at Lexa, which thudded soundly against her chest.

“Go get those taken care of, then get lost. You’re free to do whatever” Anya waved her second off, knowing she would either find Costia or make herself useful somewhere else.

Dry socks. That was the first goal she had in mind, bringing a smile to her cold cheeks. The smile was quickly wiped from her face when she walked into her home which was freezing.

“Damn.” Anya scowled, kicking off her boots angrily and sending them flying into the opposite wall. “I hate the snow.”

 _New goal, heat_. She loaded up the fireplace with an armload of wood, stoking it to burn

Anya shirked out of her socks and hung them over the back of a chair before pulling on her thickest pair she could find. She wriggled her toes in them hoping they’d warm up faster.

Satisfied with her now warm feet it was time to collect the work she dropped off.

Not bad. The blood had mostly washed off the redhead’s shoulder guards, the shirt might never be the same though. Still, it was clean and the jacket was looking good as mostly new.

Now, to make good on her promise.

There’s a soft snowfall settling over the forest, adding to the blanket already coating the village, as Anya makes her way across TonDC to the section dedicated to the Boat People. _Fucking snow_. Anya scowled as she walked through the village, as if she could scare the snow away.

Thankfully Killick’s hut is fairly easy to find, besides the blue cloth that was tied to the door, Indra had the woman’s trident returned to her and it rested against the doorframe.

Balancing the gear in her arms, Anya kicks the door to the redheads’ temporary home but gets no response.

“If she’s out doing something stupid, like pulling her stitches, I’m going to kill her.” She had managed to rebalance the other woman’s gear in one arm, using her free hand to push the door open.

Kicking the door closed Anya realizes why no one let her in.

 _‘She’s…in bed?’_ the older woman finds a place on the table to lay down the gear perched on her arms and takes in the sight in front of her. _It’s midday!_

There’s soft snoring coming from the mess of blankets and pelts, the woman under them was almost completely encased, except for the wayward foot dangling out over the edge of the bed.

Anya smiles at the strange sight and feels something she can only place as _endearing_ towards it.

The figure under the blankets rolls over, tossing some of the blankets in the process, and Anya spies a mess of bright red head splayed over the mattress. Clearly facedown.

“Killick?” the blonde nudges the younger woman on the shoulder. Nothing. So, Anya responds the only way she knows how. By ripping the blanket off the bed and immediately regrets the action. Apparently the redhead sleeps…naked. Well, almost naked. She’s at least wearing the shirt Anya had loaned her the night before.

The grey shirt had rode up the woman’s back, exposing the bottom of the wound Anya had closed the night before.

Dark brown eyes flowed down the curve of Killick’s lower back and over her round ass and down taunt sinewy legs, making note of the black and blue tribal ink that worked around her right thigh.

If there had been someone documenting Anya’s life’s story this would be the turning point. It was then that the blonde had realized that she held less murderous thoughts towards the younger woman, probably pushing beyond friendly. Maybe? If the previous night had been any indication.

_Fuck._

“Can I look forward to being woken up like this every morning?” As it happens the redhead had woken up during Anya’s epiphany and was looking up at the blonde, arms folded under her head like a pillow, sly smile gracing her lips.

“You can look forward to _maybe_ living to see the next morning. Depends on how useless you are today, and if you managed to ruin your stitches.” Anya shoves the younger woman over and sits on the bed beside her. “Let me see.”

Killick rolls her eyes, pulling her shirt up over her head “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun. You just don’t know it yet.” Leaning over, Anya tries to get a good look at the stitches crossing over her back. _‘What in seven hells are you doing?? This is how you get hurt.’_

Pale fingers traced over tanned skin, examining the area for infection. “Does it hurt?”

“ It stings mostly, itches a little.” Tanned shoulders lift in a shrug to accompany the response.

“Then it’s working. Give me your hand.”

Killick pushes herself up to sit and pulls the shirt back over herself, sliding next to Anya on the edge of the bed and holding her bandaged hand out to the older woman. “All yours.”

Anya takes the offered hand in her own, unrolling the bandages. What’s left of the finger is red and swollen, some pus had gathered on the bandage. “And this?”

“Tender, I can’t really bend it.” The red head flexes her hand, almost bringing all the fingers to her palm. “Useless huh?” it was meant as a joke, but hurt flashed over Anya’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s still mostly good. I haven’t lost my grip.” She turns her hand over and grasps Anya’s, giving it a squeeze. “See?”

There’s a tender smile on Killick’s face.

Anya looks down at their hands. It’s warm, comforting; even if the hand is mangled.

_Hurt._

That one word makes Anya drop Killick’s hand like it was burning her, and gets up to fetch more bandages as a way to distract herself.

She doesn’t notice how the smile fades from the Killick’s face as she leans down to pull her pants on.

“The swelling should go down soon. Nyko has a poultice to speed up recovery, that’ll help.” Anya had slipped back under the mask of Captain. “I’ll have him set some aside for you.” She wraps the Killick’s hand quickly.

“Mochof. I’ll stop by to see him.”

Anya only hums in reply, securing the bandages in place. Distance, that’s what she needed and that’s what she was going to get. 

“They’re cremating Haka and Jersey before sunset, then the feast and marking ceremony.” Once the bandage is secured Anya is quick to remove herself from the redhead’s presence.

“Mochof, for my things. And for playing Healer.” Killick has picked up her gear with her good hand, tracing the stitching of the jacket with her fingers. “You didn’t have to.”

“It’s fine. No stretching. Keep the hand wrapped. The stitches should be ready to come out in a few days if the poultice is to be trusted. Leidon.” And she’s gone, one curt nod before excusing herself from the home.

 


	9. Rant and Roar

The sun had begun to set as Flokru and Trikru came together for the cremation ceremony, Flokru blue lined the faces of each warrior; War paint for a warrior’s farewell.

Trikru were no different, war paint lined every face and all were dressed for war. Anya stands to Indra’s left with Gustus, eyes darkened with pigment, Lexa and Costia stood behind them watching the ceremony.

A hush falls over the crowd as the warriors parted, making way for the families of their fallen comrades; Jersey wrapped in the standard of Flokru.

Luna leads the precession, the Chieftain wore her armour for the ceremony; Kota pelt topped shoulder guards, dark breastplate under a blue sash that disappeared under her right shoulder guard and fell down her back, on her head sat the ceremonial crown marking her as Chieftain fashioned from a walrus skull, long tusks framing her face.

Warriors on either side bring their closed fists over their hearts as the procession passed; mimicking a heartbeat until no sound other than the steady _thump_ can be heard.

Killick falls into place behind Luna, two solid strips mark their way down from her forehead over her eyes and down her throat, armour firmly in place. Anya stiffens. The woman looked ferocious and it ignites the exact feeling that Anya was trying so hard to smother and push away. Blue eyes drifted over Anya as they reached the funeral pyre but the warriors face showed no emotion.

Chief and Second take their place at Indra’s right side, allowing the others in the procession to fall into line and place the body on to the pyre.  

Anya casts a sidelong glance at Killick, whose gaze is set straight ahead. Gone are the sly smiles, taunting eyes and infuriating laugh. All that remains is a hardened warrior, no doubt mourning for the lives she couldn’t save.

As if she was heard, Killick’s eyes catch hers as they scan the crowd and hold for longer than they should have. The woman sends Anya a quick wink before returning her gaze to the ceremony, twinkle back in her deep blue eyes.

Indra hands Luna the torch, signalling the beginning of the ceremony. The steady _thump_ among the warrior’s ceases and all eyes are on Luna who steps forward to address both clans.

“Here we mark the end of one journey for Haka and Jersey, ended too soon. Who showed great promise among their peers, and who stood tall and proud like warriors in face of Azgeda. May their spirits look over us from the stars or grace us again one day. Yu gonplei ste odon. _Your fight is over_ ” The pyre is lit, quickly engulfing Jersey and setting his spirit free.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” rings out from the crowd.

The crowd watches in silence as the pyre is consumed, falling in on itself, gradually thinning as the clans move to the feast until the only people remaining are Luna, Killick, Indra, Anya, Gustus, Costia and Lexa.

“Come. We’ve honoured the dead. Now we honour the living” Luna and Indra fall into step, their captains in tow.

* * *

 

What was once a subway terminal now served as the Great Hall of TonDC; filled with long benches and an elevated platform for the Chieftains and honoured guests to sit. The tracks had long been buried under rubble and now served as a great fire pit filled with all manner of animal on rotating spits.

A great brazier was set up in the center of the room, the top of a metal rod buried beneath it embers. Members of both clans filled the benches along the hall, erupting in cheers as the Chieftains are seated in their place on honour.

Anya seats herself besides Gustus at a table to the far side of the hall, across from Lexa and Costia. All four of them would be receiving marks tonight, certainly not the first time and it wouldn’t be the last.

Brown eyes wander over the crowd that had gathered and are drawn to a certain redhead without second thought. She was seated with Hunter, arms moving animatedly as the two discussed something outlandish and idiotic no doubt. Braided hair bounced over her shoulder as she laughs at Hunter.

A sense of longing strikes Anya in the gut at the sight. _‘It’s not for you.’_ And the blonde is forced to tear her eyes from the other woman to stare at her own hands on the table.

“Have you noticed something going on with Anya?” Costia, ever perceptive, had watched the older woman’s expression change in the short moments. She leaned to her lover, lips at her ear.

“Later.” Was Lexa’s only reply, knowing she couldn’t get into great detail during the feast, hand finding Costia’s under the table.

A hush falls over the hall as Indra stands to address the crowd.

“We have said goodbye to two young warriors, lost to Azgeda brutality. They won’t be forgotten, and neither will we forget the courage of the living. Nyko, if you would.”

Nyko rises from his place and moves to take up the brand, it only made sense that the villages healer would be the one to place the kill marks.

One by one the Flokru who faced Azgeda receive their marks until Killick is the only one among them left unbranded.

Luna announces the woman, the last of her people to be marked. “Killick com Flokru, my Second. Receive these marks and be a Second no longer.”

The redhead rises from her seat, shrugging off the shirt Anya had loaned her, and making her way to Nyko, clad only in her dark pants and chest wrappings.

There’s a forced smile on her face as Nyko presses eight marks into her back, one for each life taken at her hands, accentuated by the hiss of burning skin. She casts a sidelong glance at Anya as she makes her way back to her seat with Hunter, replacing her shirt.

The rest of the brands pass uneventfully; Anya and the others now baring new marks to join the other adorning their skin.  Music and laughter fill the hall as the feast gets underway, several casks of Flokru rum have been opened for the occasion and the cups of every warrior in attendance were overflowing with the dark potent liquid.

Hunter has found himself on top of the nearest table, retelling his adventures from across the Eastern Sea and how he _saved_ the entire crew from certain death at the hands of 50 desert scavengers.

“Last time he told that story there were only 20 scavengers _but_ they had been taken hostage.” Anya felt the space next to her dip slightly as Killick joined her, holding out a full mug of rum to the blonde. “Want to know what really happened?”

There’s a pause before Anya accepts the mug. “I suppose.”

Across the table Lexa and Costia share a look.

“Well, it was my second summer on board with Hunter and his crew. I’m pretty sure Luna only sent me to have some peace around the village.”

Anya laughs into her mug, taking a long drink. “I can’t imagine why.”

Killick knocks the blonde in the side with an elbow. “Anyway. We managed to get ourselves caught in a bit of rough weather, tore our sails to pieces. We ended up marooned, miles off course, and on this sandy beach. It would have been paradise if I wasn’t stuck with that idiot.” Her head nods towards Hunter, now engaged in a drinking contest with Nyko and Gustus.

“So, Hunter decides to go off to try and find something we can use to patch the sails with only to get himself lost, two days he was gone. On the third day a woman came to where we made camp. Apparently one of her people found Hunter wandering on the other side of the island. Turns out he mistook a potent hallucinogenic berry for edible ones, thought he was under attack. Never was an attack, just a group of the villagers trying to help him.” Killick smiles at the memory, finishing off her rum.

“I can see where you get it from.” Anya returns the redheads smile.

“Hey! I’m not the one who got lost.”

“No, but you would.”

The pair falls into a comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the festivities around them.

As the rum settles into her stomach, Anya becomes keenly aware of how close the younger woman is sitting, hands only inches apart from her own, cradling a now empty mug. Glancing over at her companion Anya can make out the finger prints in the war paint on her face and the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

“I think this is the least angry you’ve been since I arrived.” Tanned face now inches Anya’s own, smirk plastered on her cheeks and lips.  “Don’t get me wrong, the near constant death threats are keeping me on my toes, but it’s nice to see you smile.”

_It’s too much_.

“Don’t get used to it.” Is Anya’s only reply. It’s the only one she can afford to give. “You’re a captain now, you get the same as everyone else.”

“Right, I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Killick’s attention returns to the drinking contest which is slowly going south as both Gustus and Hunter start to stagger, Nyko long having bowed out of the competition. “Well, that’s my cue to go before Hunter does something to embarrass himself. Leidon Anya.”

And with that Anya is alone with her thoughts. Lexa and Costia had left long ago to…who knows. Anya didn’t like to put too much thought into what her young second got into during her time alone with a certain brunette.

Still it doesn’t stop her from watching what _or who_ she shouldn’t have; a particular redhead who was separating Gustus and Hunter, sending the smaller man on his way and helping Gustus up to his feet.

“C’mon big guy, let’s get you home.” Killick’s got one of the man’s arms around her shoulders and is trying to lead him from the great hall. It’s not easy task since the man towers almost a foot over Killick and probably weighs twice her weight at least.

“Gods what have they been feeding you?!” she’s managed to get Gustus out into the open air, a welcome chill to combat the heat of the great hall and the sweat that had formed on her skin; no thanks to the flight of stairs she had to practically pull Gustus over.

“Better than they’ve been feeding you! You’re very small. Come, I’ll show you around the village.”

“Show me arou-GUSTUS?!” the larger man had lifted Killick off her feet and slung her over his shoulders like a sack of flour. His idea of _showing around_ needed a little work but it saved her having to walk.

* * *

 

Lexa was riding on a high, the rum from the ceremony made her cheeks flush and her head a little…spinny.

“ _Now_ will you tell me?” _Oh right, Costia!_ Lexa rolled onto her side to face Costia.

“What am I telling you? Besides how wonderful you are.” Lexa had begun kissing a lazy trail over her girlfriend’s neck.

“Oh no no no.” Costia pushed Lexa away with a shove to her shoulder, ignoring the pout Lexa was now giving her. “I want to know what’s going on with Anya. She’s been acting strange and less angry.”

Lexa had forgotten that Costia noticed everything that happened in the village, even before anyone knew what was going on.

“She has feelings.” Ignoring the weak protests Lexa slid herself on top of Costia. “Not angry feelings either, very un-Anya like feelings.”

Costia watched her girlfriend, more than slightly amused at how drunk she was. “I’ve noticed. You know more.”

Lexa’s fingers covered her girlfriend’s mouth.” Shush. You can’t tell because Anya’s scary when she’s mad. She thinks she’ll end up like her dad.”

Costia’s eyebrow quirks at the statement. “Uh huh…” As if she understood what Lexa was talking about.

“He couldn’t handle it; she thinks she’ll be the same.” Lexa’s lips found Costia’s collarbone. “No more Anya.” Her hands find Costia’s and lifts them over her head, pinning them down.

* * *

 

The burly and extraordinarily drunk man had walked them around the perimeter of the village before weaving through the huts and buildings.

“Over there is where I first met Costia.” He pointed to the stables. “She came from a smaller village, not enough experienced warriors to train the new. They sent her here. Gods she was headstrong, still is, fought me at every decision but she was tough. She knew how to exploit her opponent’s weaknesses.” Though she couldn’t see it, she could hear practically hear Gustus smiling.

“You’re very fond of her.”

“Like she was my own. She trains with me, eats my food, occasionally sleeps under my roof. She _is_ family.” The big man walks through the camp and to the training area. “Here is where I first met Anya. She came to us from the same village as Nyko after her father left.” It’s here that he sets the redhead down. “Her mother was killed by Reapers, Argo was never the same. It broke him, he stopped training her. Hells, he forgot to eat most days. He grew cold, guarded, and reckless on patrols until one day he left the village to patrol and never came back. Argo used to tell Anya that he and her mother were one and the same; their love made them strong. She used to believe that but seeing what the loss of her mother did to Argo…she swore to never let herself wither and die like he did.” The laughter had long died in Gustus’ voice, giving way to sadness.

“Is that why she’s so cold?”

“Sha. She tells Lexa that love will make you strong, and she’s not wrong. But it means sacrifice and that strength must carry on after the love has ended. Argo let grief consume him instead of embracing the strength love gave him and carrying on, Anya fears she will do the same.”

Killick watches the man pace around the snow covered training ring. “Gustus, why are you telling me this? I’m betting she’ll have us both executed when she finds out you’ve told me.” The big man halts his pacing.

“Then I’ll die well.” Gustus turns his back on the redhead. “She’ll learn. Be well Killick kom Flokru.” With that the big man walked off into the dark.

“What in seven hells.”

* * *

 

Anya’s head fell back to meet the wall, staring up at the ceiling from her bed, running over the feast in her mind. She knew that Costia had noticed the way she had been acting when Killick sat with them. It was the same way that Lexa had acted when Costia had been brought to the village. All doe-eyed and obvious to everyone but herself.

At least Anya didn’t think she was terrible obvious to everyone, just Costia. That girl was far too perceptive for her liking.

She had no trouble admitting that Killick was attractive; she was in denial, not blind. If she was being honest with herself she found the war paint even more attractive.

_Anya was scared_

Scared to let herself feel and scared for what might happen if it all goes to hell. She could just as easily let this feeling die out and wither; never knowing what might happen, if she would find love, longing, a place at the other woman’s side. If she did, would she be strong enough to carry on after?

“Polis…I’ll give it until Polis.” The blonde promised to herself. The journey to Polis would give her plenty of time to work out what she might or might not be feeling, and if it was just infatuation.

Until then, she needed space to think and to process without getting lost in an ocean of blue.


	10. Beautiful Lies

Two weeks had passed since the marking ceremony, two weeks of Anya doing her best to avoid or limit her interaction with a particular redhead. A relatively simple task, seeing as Killick was restricted to staying within TonDC until her hand had healed and Anya was taking full advantage of her patrols outside the walls.

Lexa was no fool, she took notice to how each day Anya took them further and further from TonDC and deeper into Trikru territory. Most nights they returned later than the day before, if they returned at all.

Her mentor had almost run out of excuses for their extended trips. On this particular day Anya had taken them into the western reaches of Trikru territory, determined to mark out possible points of entry to the Reaper tunnels.

The blonde had put Lexa on look-out while she sat with a well-worn map of Trikru lands, extending into the lands of the clans bordering them and an old notebook under her arm. Charcoal in hand she scribbled their rough location and how far from TonDC they had ridden and cross checking with the map. There were so many uninhabited areas within Trikru borders, ruins of the old world, strange bunkers and caves. Really she was doing Trikru a favour.

The work was tedious but it helped what with the forgetting and bottling up of pesky emotions.

“Anya, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been avoiding TonDC.” Lexa’s voice echoed from the ground below where the blonde was perched, almost driving the soft point of the charcoal through her map.

Deciding to cut the unwanted conversation short Anya shoves the map into the open pages of her notebook and jams the works into her jacket pocket. Wrinkles be damned. “Shof op Lexa...”  

“Would it really be so bad, letting yourself feel?” As soon as the words slip past her lips Lexa she wishes she could pull them back before they were shoved back in by Anya’s fist.

Anya’s fast in her reply, grabbing her Second by the collar of her jacket, jerking her roughly until they were eye to eye. She hadn’t told Lexa what had _almost_ happened the night Killick and the others arrived. _If you don’t talk about it, it never happened._ _Genius._

“Don’t.”  Dark brown eyes bore down into Lexa’s, daring her to defy her Mentor again.

“You know I’m right.” A rough shove pushes Lexa away. “Anya, you’re driving yourself insane! What happened??”

“Learn your place Goufa.” A defeated look crosses Anya’s face.

This was as close as the pair had gotten to a brawl in recent memory. The last fight they had gotten into was before Anya had managed to finally get Lexa to talk about her parents. It ended poorly, Lexa had needed stitches and Anya’s ego was bruised for weeks.

But this, this was different.

“Lexa…I don’t know what to do with.” Anya’s arm gesture around to herself wildly. “With this!”

“Like you could be in a crowd of a thousand people and still find her? Like lightning strikes you whenever you touch?” Lexa smiled as she watched her mentors face go through a series of emotions before her eyes; Anger, Excitement, Sadness, Doubt. “How close am I?” Anya’s face finally settles; blank and emotionless, jaw set in a hard line.

“Too close.” Anya shoves Lexa aside and grabs for the reins to her horse.

“Anya!” Lexa’s hand is on the blondes arm before she can mount. “I’m not saying you have to dive in head first. But having someone other than me and Gustus might be nice. Actually, it is, you told me so yourself that love makes you strong. Don’t be a hypocrite.”

The older woman tosses Lexa a defeated look. “ _I’m_ the mentor, remember?”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Lexa gives Anya a soft smile, mounting her own horse.

* * *

 

“So, how does it look?” Killick looks over her shoulder at Nyko, who’s currently focused on her back.

“Anya did a good job. Now, the hand?”

“You mean the stump?” Lincoln calls from his work bench where he’s currently mixing together vials of medicine. The balled up remains of a bandage bounce off the back of his bald head.

“I lost half a finger, not the whole fucking hand. And Anya thinks _I’m_ an idiot.”

“Anya doesn’t care enough anyone in this village, except maybe Lexa, to tell them they’re idiots.” Lincoln turns in his chair, shooting a knowing look at the redhead.

“Shof op, both of you!” Nyko’s outburst promptly shut Lincoln up, turning back to his work. “Gods, I’ll be happy to not have to put up with the both of you in one room. Show me the hand.”

Killick holds her left hand up touching the tip of each finger to her thumb, or nub if you count what’s left of her pinky, then makes a fist.

“Good. I see no reason why you shouldn’t be able to function normally.”

“Wonderful!” Pulling her shirt back down, Killick hops up and begins replacing her gear. “No longer a Second _and_ a working finger? This day is already better than I thought.”

“You live a strange little life, don’t you?” Nyko smiles, showing Killick the door. “Best get to your meeting, you’re late enough as it is.”

The redhead had grown accustomed to TonDC since her arrival, especially given her predicament, spending most of her free days wandering the village and lending a hand where she could. Mostly she was limited to helping Nyko prepare poultices and other healing remedies since it was the least strenuous activity she could muster to avoid death threats from certain angry blondes for pulling stitches. Thankfully the healer and his Second, Lincoln, were good company but she was itching to get back to where she was needed most.

Her feet found their way to Chief Indra’s hut; it was a safe bet to say that both leaders could be found inside discussing the state of the village among other things.

“Enter.” The reply could only have come from Indra; no other woman could sound so menacing without meaning to.

Killick enters the hut to find Indra and Luna stood over old maps with several of the captains, Anya included.

“Nyko cleared you?” Luna doesn’t bother looking up from the table.

“Sha.” Clearly not a time for joking, Killick keeps her response short and to the point and falls in behind Anya and the others.

“Good. Indra, please continue.”

Indra steps forward once more. “As you are all well aware the tributes paid to Heda Athena are set to leave before months end. However we have received word from Titus that the Heda’s health has been failing. This trip is not just for paying tribute, but to see the rise of the next Heda. We suspect the Ice Nation to have foreseen or plotted for this and had ulterior motives in decimating Flokru. With Flokru no more, that would mean any number of Nightbloods removed from the line of succession not to mention unrestricted access to land and resources. We can only assume that other smaller clans have experienced similar attacks. Nevertheless we shall see our Nightbloods brought safely to Polis.”

There’s a murmur of agreement through the captains. Indra moves to the map on the table, small pieces show the known clan villages and a larger piece shows Polis.

“Taking the swiftest route would bring us too far North, therefore we shall move South and cross through the Deep Forest and press North to Polis from there.”

“So you’d rather Pauna kill us instead?” the reply came from Quint; a weasel of a man who thought himself too good to be under anyone’s command.

“If you’re afraid to die Quint you can stay here.” Was Anya’s retort, she never could stand to be around him for too long. Killick snorts behind her, not one for being subtle.

“Why should we take orders from her?!” An accusatory finger points towards Luna. “We would have been better off letting Azgeda have their way and wipe you all out!” Quint’s face was red as he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

“Who should we take orders from, you?!” Killick had pushed forward from her place behind Anya, knocking the blonde’s shoulder as she moves. Anya had to reach out and take hold to the tail of her shirt before she thought it was a good idea to climb over the table. “If the rest of us weren’t in here to show you the way out you’d be trapped in here for days! Let alone the fucking Deep Forest!”

Anya had to admit, the small redhead was _colourful_ when she was angry.

The look on Quint’s face was priceless. Anya wanted to put it in a little frame so she could look at it whenever she had a bad day.

“SHOF OP!” It was Indra’s turn to join in the screaming match between Quint and Killick. “You two! Settle this nonsense in the ring and be done with it.”

Anya tugs hard on the redheads shirt to pull her away from the table but doesn’t let go in case the smaller woman makes a break for Quint again.  

“Now, with the Heda’s health in question we will be moving out tomorrow for Polis. Each rider will not only carry their own provisions but will also be taking a share of the tribute goods for the Heda in the event that one of yours is lost in some unfortunate turn of events.” Luna makes no mistake in directing that comment to Quint.

“Is that a threat?!” Quint’s hands move to the dagger in his belt.

Anya can almost see Killick bristle in front of her, shoulders tensing. She drops the other woman’s shirt in favour of taking her wrist, tugging her backwards and leaning close to her ear.

“Relax. Quint isn’t worth it. Put him in his place after.” Anya grips her wrist a little tighter, not just to emphasize her point, but because she can just barely keep herself still. Being so close to the other woman was reaping havoc on her senses, the scent of her hair, and the feel of her skin. The overload of sensation causes Anya’s breath to hitch.

“Enough!” Luna’s hands slammed down onto the table, the sound reverberating through the room.  “Our hope is that the Pauna have moved to warmer climates. But yes, I was hoping that you in particular would be killed by a Pauna. Save the rest of us the trouble of having to travel with you.”

“Go, do what you can to prepare.” Indra wastes no time in dismissing them all before tensions rise too high.

 “I suppose you’ll be going to Polis?” Anya has finally dropped Killick’s wrist as she turns to answer. Both relieved that she can breathe and longing to feel so breathless again.

“There’s a chance. Luna’s getting less and less subtle about trying to off me.” There’s that smile that Anya had been avoiding, the corners of Killick’s mouth turning up at the action. “I mean, she’s already promoted me so there’s that.”

“Better you than Quint.” _There we go, not implying anything. Quint is a bastard and everyone knows it._ Anya files out with the other captains, hoping to catch her Second to fill her in on the events.

Killick kept close behind her, slipping alongside Anya when they were out in the open again. “I am _much_ nicer to look at.”

 _Seven fucking Hells._ “You look like shit. Probably fight worse.” The redhead was full of herself but Anya couldn’t deny that it was easy to talk to the younger woman. _Lexa might be on to something._ Each conversation that had happened between them seemed easy, there was no need to second guess her words.

“What could be worse than shit?” Killick gave Anya a questioning look, not that Anya knew the answer. “Besides, you’ve seen how I fight and it’s not too shabby.”

Anya opened her mouth to answer, stopping when no sensible answer came to mind. The fact that Anya was speechless lit up Killick’s face.

“That’s what I thought.” The redhead burst into laughter earning her a shove from Anya. The laugh was almost as infectious as her smile.

“Come on.” Anya smiled at the girl before bringing the conversation back to a more serious topic. “I’ve been waiting for Quint to get what’s coming for a long time”

“I knew you could be fun.”

* * *

 

There was a small crowd gathered around the training ring when Anya and Killick turned up, Quint already in the center drawing favour from the younger warriors in the crowd.

“When Nyko cleared you for training I don’t think he had this in mind.” The voice came from Lincoln who stood at the edge of the ring nearest to the pair.

“Be happy this is the worst she’s doing. She nearly went over the table at Quint, not that he didn’t deserve it.”  Hard as she might, Anya couldn’t help but feel like that sentence sounded almost _proud._

“Thankfully _someone_ was there to hold me back.” Killick flashes Anya a cocky grin, dropping her axes in Lincoln’s hands; who looks at Anya clearly confused.

Anya watches as the redhead struts into the ring and squares off against Quint.

“I knew there was something going on there.” He points between Anya and Killick. “But I never thought you’d actually do something.”

“Not another word Lincoln. Especially if you like your head firmly attached” Anya refused to look at the healer, her gaze focused on the redhead who had begun to circle the ring. The gesture alone gave Lincoln all he needed to know.

One of the younger Seconds hands wooden training weapons to the warriors; sword for Quint and a staff for Killick. Quint shoves the wooden sword back into the chest of the young warrior with a look of disgust.

“Live steel for this. Tristian, my sword.” His hand was out, waiting for his Second to show up, and equally awful young man who should have been tossed to the Wastelands on principal alone. His sword was a gruesome thing, the cutting edge was notched, and making it to harder to close up the wounds it left behind.

Anya takes the axes from Lincoln, parting herself from the crowd to meet Killick in the ring.

“Don’t you dare screw up that finger. I don’t care if Nyko cleared you; you’re ready when I say you are and I say it’s too soon.” She shoves the handles of the weapons into waiting hands, doing her damned best to glare at the grinning idiot in front of her. _Try not to get hurt…_

“You need to work on your pep talks.” Killick gives the axes a testing twirl, tossing Anya a small smile.

“Quint fights dirty. Just...watch what you’re doing.”

“Why Anya, I didn’t know you cared.”

_Apparently I do…too damn much._

Not that she needed to get into that here, with a crowd no less. Anya takes her place beside Lincoln once more; arms crossed and face dead set to portray feigned annoyance.

Anya can make out the mischievous glint in Killick’s eyes as the other woman tightens her grip on the weapons in her hands, circling Quint.

Without warning Quint darts forward on the offensive, sword darting forward in a wide slash at the woman’s abdomen. Thankfully she has enough sense to hop back before the blade catches her ribs, and retaliates by dropping under Quint’s sword arm and driving her fist up, connecting hard against his chin.

Anya watches Quint stumble backwards, spitting blood and a wayward tooth to the ground. _No doubt that shook his pride._ She can’t help when the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

The scorned warrior wastes no time in regaining his composure, attacking Killick with fast, angry strikes and closed fist blows. _He’s not leaving her a chance to fight back_. Not that she needed too, Quint was attacking like a child all anger and no tact.

Anya watches as red hair whips in the wind, dodging and weaving around Quint, blue eyes shining bright enough to match the grin on her lips, the sound of his blade whistling in the wind like music to her ears.

 _She’s…gorgeous._ Is all Anya can think, watching the redhead toy with Quint, mouth suddenly dry.

The grin vanishes as Quint feigns left, sliding the jagged edge of his weapon over the back of Killick’s thigh, leaving a river of blood in its wake and the woman to her knees before slamming his fist into her jaw sending her to her back.

 _Oh Fucking hells!_   The first thing to spring to Killick’s mind is how bloody mad Anya will be over her taunting, she can almost hear Anya’s voice in her head.

Killick barely had time to finish he thought as a frustrated Quint brings his weapon in a downward arc fueled by pure rage, sending a shower of mud and dirt into the air as the redhead rolls away and to her feet.

Anya watches the cascade of blood that was winding its way from Killick’s lips as she spits a bloody mixture from her mouth, teeth stained a hellish pink. Wild blue eyes finding Anya from over Quint’s shoulder.

“She won’t help you.” Quint mutters dangerously low as he edges closer. “But maybe I can help her once you’re gone.

“And where am I going?”

“How should I know what comes after death?” With that he brings his sword downward, blade catching on the crossed blades of the redhead’s axes, notches edge dragging over smooth steel as he presses his height and weight advantage over the smaller warrior.

Keeping one axe raised against Quint’s blade, drawing ever closer, Killick drops one and flips it hooked side face forward. Swinging outward she catches the cross guard of the offending sword, pulling it sharply towards herself. Shifting slightly the blade passes over her shoulder, cutting a thin ribbon from the junction of her neck and shoulder, bringing Quint down on her. Rearing her head back Killick slams her forehead into Quint’s nose, feeling it shatter on impact.

Stepping back she brings the axe from Quint’s cross guard and drags the point of the hooked end over his throat and up to his chin, daring him to make a move.

After a tense moment it is Gustus who steps forward to put an end to the match.

“Alright that’s enough; you each got your knocks in.” His large hands separate the two so he could stand between them, shoving them in separate directions.

“That was stupid.” Anya’s eyes flicker over the red welt on the woman’s chin and down to the scratch on her neck. “Gloating gets you nowhere.”

“Remember that little thing we talked about, fun? That was me, having some.” Pink tongue darts out to swipe over blood flecked lips. “I could show you sometime.”

Lincoln steps between the two, ignoring the heated looks passing between them. “Not that I didn’t enjoy what just happened, but why did it happen?”

Anya is the first to look away, not that she wants to. “Quint may have said some things to Luna, and then there was almost a brawl in the Chief’s hut.”

“You’re joking!” He looks over the redhead next to him. “And you thought it’d be a good idea to test out your hand on his face?”

Killick huffs, as if Lincoln should have known that was exactly her plan. “It worked didn’t it? Hands in working order and Quint is where he belongs.” As if on que Quint walks past with some help from another man. “And he’s walking! You couldn’t ask for a better outcome.”

“Killick, he’s missing teeth.”

“And? He could be missing worse! I could name a few parts he could do without.”

It was almost comical watching the two of them bicker over the state Quint was left in; Lincoln ever the pacifist trying to reason against the fight in the first place while Killick talked over him, listing all the parts Quint could do without. Unfortunately if they were going to leave in the morning the two of them were going to have to start preparing.

 “Okay children, let’s agree to disagree and get a move on. You” One slender finger prodding Lincoln in the chest. “Don’t you have things to do? And you!” The other pointed at Killick. “Have to pack and get cleaned up. I was right, you look like shit. Go.”

She turns the both of them and shoves them in their respective directions, disregarding the muttering still going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Just a heads up that the next chapter will be delayed until next week or the following week. I've noticed that in the wake of "The Incident" that a lot of fictions are either not updating or have stopped, this is not the case. Simply put, I'll be on the road with work related nonsense and won't have the time to edit and post new chapters. I'm sure many of you (me too!) are still reeling from what happened but chin up :) I'd like to think that we haven't seen the last of Lexa. If not, then someone has to make me a super-cut of the show ending at the cuddle post-sex scene. THE END. 
> 
> P.S- Big thanks to everyone who has tossed me Kudos cookies, left comments, or just read the thing and the fluff monstrosity I posted. Means oodles that people seem to be enjoying what I'm putting down! 
> 
> See you guys soon with new chapter. Thanks b'ys


	11. If Tomorrow Came

Anya could only describe her current state as flustered, no other word in her vocabulary seemed to sound right. She hadn’t left her hut since returning after the brawl between Quint and Killick, choosing instead to pace, mutter angrily to herself, and when she grew tired of pacing she opted to sit and mutter. Her gear was packed up long ago and sat in a neat pile by the bed, ready to go at first light, now Anya was left alone with her thoughts.

If Lincoln had noticed something was going on there was no hope of hiding herself from how she felt now. Her chest felt tight as she repeated Lexa’s words over and over _‘You could find them in a crowd of a thousand people.’_ Now it was just a matter of finding Killick and…what exactly? Would she share Anya’s feelings or was she just an infectious flirt by nature?

Anya groaned and threw her head back angrily, staring up at the ceiling. She had long given up on supper and had taken to sitting with her feet up on the table, angrily wondering how to go about addressing her feelings or even talking about them to Killick.

“This is ridiculous, it’s not that hard! Auuugh!” A knock on her door causes Anya to almost upend her chair, currently perched precariously on two legs. “Fucking hell. Hang on!”

Anya makes sure to give the chair a good kick for almost killing her and opens the door to find Killick on the other side, blue eyes shining with mirth and a large purple welt adorning her jaw.

“You and I.” The redhead gestures between them. “Need to have a chat. Plus, you missed dinner, I figured you might not want to starve and I brought gifts.” From behind her back Killick produces a large jug of amber liquid and a plate of still sort of warm dinner, wiggling both ‘gifts’ in front of Anya’s face. “Can I come in?”

_Chat…wonderful. Exactly what I don’t want._ Anya steps aside to let the woman in. “I suppose starving isn’t high on my priorities list right now.”

“Fantastic!” Killick’s already made herself at home in the other chair available at Anya’s table, plate of food placed on the table where Anya’s feet had once been. “Costia’s Gustus’ Second right? The one that Lexa keeps disappearing with; not obvious at all by the way.” The sarcasm dripped from the redheads tongue like it was honey, laughter clear in her voice.

Anya sits, not sure where the conversation is heading, poking at the assortment of meat and dried fruits on her plate. “What about her?”

“She’s interesting…is the best way to put it really.” Tanned hands offer up the jug but not before taking a mouthful herself.

Anya looks up from her plate, taking the jug, and sure enough there’s a puzzled look on Killick’s face, clearly trying to come up with the right or better word. The sight was enough to cause a chill to run up Anya’s spine.

“Don’t strain yourself.” The barest hint of a smirk crossed the blondes’ lips causing eyebrows to tweak upwards.

“Afraid you wouldn’t be able to fix me?” Those insufferably blue eyes fire a wink in Anya’s direction.

“Something like that. Going to tell me about Costia now or are you going to waste more of my time?” Hard as she might Anya couldn’t seem to get the right amount of venom and loathing in her tone, only spreading the grin that was plastered on the redheads face.

“Fine fine, since I’m clearly interrupting something important here.” Her arms gesture at the vast _nothing_ that was occupying Anya’s home.

“Clearly.” _Don’t go…_

Blue eyes rolled dramatically in their sockets. “Okay, all important one. If you must know Costia spent most of dinner staring at me, according to Hunter anyway. The other half spent interrogating me.” Another pull of rum passed over tanned lips. “Not sure why she wanted to know my preference in women, she has Lexa.”

Anya could feel her neck and cheeks flush, heat creeping over her entire body and settling uneasily in her stomach.

_Gods be damned Costia, you little brat!_

Revenge scenarios ran through Anya’s mind a million miles a minute, neither of the options boded well for Costia or Lexa by association. Clearly the little devil had decided to take matters into her own hands regarding Anya’s love life by interrogating the object of her affections. Vengeance would be slow and terribly painful.

“Anya?” Slender fingers waved inches from her face. Killick was knelt by her side a worried look in her eyes as she skimmed the blondes face. “Are you okay?”

_No, not at all_ “I’m fine.” The reply was meant to be in her best ‘fuck off’ tone but came out weak and quiet.

“You spaced off is all. I could hear your teeth grinding from across the table.” The redhead got up, Anya missing the closeness all too much, and dragged her chair over to face the blonde. “What’s going on in there?” A long index finger prodded her forehead gently. “Do I have to drag Costia here by her hair?”

White teeth chewed on her bottom lip, unsure how to answer, any confidence she once had had long flown out the window along with Costia’s lifespan. Guarded brown eyes met curious and worried blue.

“Don’t strain yourself.” The redheads’ gravelly voice was laced with tender teasing as she mocked Anya’s earlier tone.

Anya didn’t take kindly to the teasing, her mind still reeling over Costia’s foolish behaviour and how she could deflect the attention from herself. _What if I’m wrong? What if I can’t?_ “Costia might have feelings for you…” the sentence sounded strange and tasted worse as it tumbled from her lips and somehow easier to say than the truth. Still, she had to gauge a reaction somehow and this was the best option, not the smartest.

Killick maintained eye contact with Anya, clearly ingesting everything about what the blonde had just divulged, and then burst into unashamed laughter.

“OH Gods!” the redhead was clutching at her stomach, doubling over in her chair.

“There was nothing funny about what I said Killick.” Anya’s arms crossed over her chest, face set in a defiant scowl.

“Really? Do your eyes even work or are they just there for show?” The woman in question had finally righted herself in her seat, and was wiping tears from her freckled cheeks. “Anya, the way Costia looks at Lexa is how everyone deserves to be looked at. Those eyes aren’t for me.”

“Costia had better keep her eyes to herself if she likes them in her skull.” Anya had unfolded her arm for the sake of taking a large gulp of the rum, forgotten on the table along with her dinner. Now she was just embarrassed.

“Is that why you’ve been locked away in here, because Costia might hurt Lexa? Because the offer for hair dragging still stands, she did make you miss dinner after all.”

“No.” Another mouthful of rum passed her lips, refusing to look at the redhead who no doubt was still confused.

“Then what?” Killick’s hand took Anya’s chin, calloused fingers caressing her skin, and forced the blonde to look at her.

Anya was beyond frustrated with the situation she had found herself in and now she was forced to look at the one person from whom all the frustration stemmed. Those dark blue eyes…

_To hells with it._

Brown eyes flicker from blue down to Killick’s lips, bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

She does the one thing she can in her current predicament. Eyes flutter shut as Anya closes the faint gap between herself and Killick, ghosting her lips over the other woman’s. The kiss is barely there, but there none the less, testing the water.

There’s hardly a reaction from the redhead until Anya begins to pull away. The same hand holding her chin moves to grasp the back of her neck pulling Anya’s lips back to her own a little rougher than she meant to. Hands tangle in red braids in an effort to keep Killick there, as if she’d float away.

The kiss was full of the desire that Anya had tried so hard to avoid. It was exactly the thing that Anya had always swore she didn’t need, that she couldn’t have and yet here she was.  Finally the burning need for air forces Anya to pull away, pulling in a shaky breath, refusing to open to eyes until Killick spoke.

“Anya?” her voice is quiet and Anya can feel soft puffs of warm breath hit her cheeks.

Apparently rendered unable to speak the only intelligent response the blonde can manage is a soft hum.

“That only half makes up for ignoring me for the better part of two weeks.” Soft lips press against her chin. “You have making up to do.”

“I’ll do no such thing.” There it was the small red fluff that had somehow toppled Anya’s otherwise impermeable walls had been pushed aside to make way for rebuilding.

Killick cocks an eyebrow at the blonde. “The same as you did a minute ago? Because that was pretty far from ‘no such thing’.” She pulls back from Anya to lean back in her chair, arms folded over her chest.

Groaning in frustration, Anya’s head drops forward into her hands.

After a few silent moments Killick pipes up again. “Gustus told me.” Leaning forward she rests her forearms on her legs. “So I get it, I think.”

“He had no damn right.” There was hardly a trace of anger in her voice, just raw emotion.

Deciding against a sensitive topic for the time being Killick settles on leaning back in her chair, legs swinging up onto Anya’s table and hands grabbing hold to the rum.

“Have you ever seen the sea?” The question is easy, meant to take the blondes mind off of whatever was going on in her lovely head.

Anya’s head lifts from her hands, expression one of bewilderment at the strange question. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Killick shrugs, helping herself to what’s left of Anya’s food. “Nothing, that’s the point.”

Catching on to the woman’s game, Anya finds herself grateful that she’s not being pressed for answers. No doubt Gustus had told her more than what she was letting on. Mimicking Killick’s posture she tosses her feet onto the table.

“I have.”

“No, I mean have you _really_ seen it?”

Rather than answer Anya just quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Have you seen the way the sun dances across the water? Or felt the spray cool your skin on a hot day?” The redhead wasn’t looking at Anya as she spoke, rather she started off; eyes focused on the fire crackling, small smile playing on her lips.

“I can’t say I have. But you know there’s more water in the world than just the sea right?” Slowly Anya finds herself relaxing, finding comfort in the redheads company. Her hand finds the forgotten rum bottle and takes a sip.

“Sure there is. But there’s nothing like waking up to the lop of the water beneath you, and being able to see nothing but blue for miles in either direction. It’s the definition of free.”

_She’s so passionate_. Anya shares a smile with Killick. “Can’t say I’ve ever experienced that.”

“That’s because you’re stuck here.” She plucks the bottle from Anya’s hands, ignoring the feigned glare shot her way. “Not like that. Don’t get me wrong, this is wonderful. But there’s so much more to the world.” Killick finishes the sentence with a mouthful of rum.

“What makes you think I want to see more?”

“Do you?”

Anya had never really thought about what could be outside Trikru territory, sure she had seen some of the outlying lands but she couldn’t wrap her mind around lands across the sea.

_Did they have a Heda?_

_Where there even people there?_

Her mind was filled with possibilities, ones she might never get to see because her people came first. They had to.

She hadn’t noticed that her mind had wandered off again until a hand touched her cheek and soft lips found hers, gently coaxing her back to the ground. Anya couldn’t help the smile that threatened to break out across her cheeks as she leaned in to the kiss, capturing a plump bottom lip between her own.

When they finally part Anya can’t help but miss the contact, brown eyes opening to find blue looking back at her; crinkled at the corners in a smile.

“That look right there. That’s how I know you want to.” Killick stretches her arms above her head, feeling the muscles and joints twang and pop with the motion.

“I don’t have a look.” Brown eyes wander down the expanse of tanned stomach that’s exposed as Killick’s shirt rode up with the stretch.

“You do, too late to take it back.” She takes a mouthful of rum, letting it sit on her tongue before swallowing. “I could show you.”

“Show me my look?”

“No, the sea and across it.” The look Killick was giving Anya was hopeful and so full of sincerity. “All the lands my people have been visiting for generations.”

“Tell me about the lands across the sea.” She knew that the answer would almost certainly be no and not because she didn’t want to. Trikru and TonDC had to come first, before herself, before love, before life. It wasn’t fair but maybe one day she wouldn’t have an obligation to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead! Me, yay! As promised, a little late but still here, a new chapter. That being said work is picking up now that it's (sort of) warm out so updates are going to be about once a week ish. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to comment and such and if you happen to know or are a beta reader I'd very much like to pick your brain. 
> 
> P.S- Happy St Paddy's day, be safe!


	12. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Killick had insisted on getting comfortable if she was going to describe the lands across the sea to Anya, apparently that meant sitting on the floor with their backs against Anya’s bed.

They had talked for hours; the redhead had pulled down blank paper and charcoal from the table so she could try to draw out a map of the lands beyond. The things she described were amazing; there were different clans and customs on the far side of the world, not to mention the wildlife. Killick had tried to draw out a couple of the exotic creatures but it turned out that her talent was in map making rather than actually drawing. Then again it could have been the rum.

Anya woke up with a start, as if she’d forgot something, and immediately put her hands over her eyes with a groan.

“Too fucking bright…” The sun’s rays were burning Anya’s eyes from the slats in the ceiling. It took a minute to adjust to the awful light that threatened to blind her before she could take in the state of her home; her table had been moved against one wall, all the papers were now stacked neatly underneath, random sheets were plastered over the wall which was now covered in charcoal. _What?_

She sat up, realization that she was alone dawned on her, and she couldn’t even remember when Killick had left.

Walking over to the new mural Anya traces each line with the tips of her fingers, her eyes found Stony Shore and a dotting of names and symbols for places that she couldn’t recognize or pronounce.

The fact that the redhead had remembered each name was amazing in and of itself and Anya made a note to ask her how to pronounce each one.

A chill sweeps through the room causing Anya to turn to find its source, finding Killick shutting the door behind her; clad in her armour and weapons.

“You made me a map.”

“I did.” Anya could make out the bright blue war paint on the other woman’s face, and how it clashed so wonderfully with the deep purple bruise marring her chin. “You seemed to enjoy my stories, so I thought I’d draw you something so you could get an idea of where I’ve been. Just how big the world really is.”

“So you defaced my home to do it?” Slender fingers lift to brush over the welt on the younger woman’s face.

“Defaced is a harsh word for it.” Killick’s face breaks out in a sly smile. “I’d call it ‘art’. Besides, now you can pick a starting point.” She makes herself at home, chucking her weapons on the floor and settling in on Anya’s bed.

Anya’s hand darts out to slap Killick’s wet boots off the bed before they had a chance to soak through and ruin the furs. “Starting point for what exactly?”

“Showing you the world outside TonDC. I did promise after all.”

Lexa’s words flash in Anya’s mind, trying to let herself feel for someone outside of their little circle and Killick’s offer was beyond tempting.  Sitting on the foot of the bed, Anya tugs on her own boots and gear, using the methodical process to piece together an answer.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to.” Killick’s voice broke her from her deliberation. “You don’t need to answer right away.”

“No, I do. Want to go I mean.” Anya avoided looking at the redhead, instead focusing her attention on her boot laces; tightening the fit.

“But?” The voice was soft, if prying.  “I know you have Lexa to train and with everything going on with the Ice Nation but I can wait, until you don’t owe anything to anyone other than yourself.”

That was all Anya needed, those simple words that promised a life outside Trikru, war and sacrifice. Her gaze lifted to meet Killick’s, dropping the mask she wore for her people, those she had to keep in line and protect. In its place was just Anya, the woman afraid to care and afraid to lose.

“Alright.”

Tanned lips break into a grin. “I told you I’d grow on you.”

“Don’t push it.” Anya scowled down at the imp of a woman whose smile simply spreads like wildfire.

“No pushing.” Killick raises both hands above her head in mock surrender. Her eyes roam over the older woman’s face, watching as a blush creeps over Anya’s neck and cheeks. “Promise.”

“Good.”  Anya’s fingers slip under the leather belts holding Killick’s shoulder guards in place, tugging the redhead closer until their lips meet in a hard kiss.

Killick’s hand slide behind Anya’s neck, tangling in the long blonde locks, as her tongue darts out to swipe over busy lips.

Anya was more than happy to deepen the kiss, feeling Killick’s tongue dart over hers nearly sent her sky high and she had to resist the urge to shove the woman backwards onto the bed. If this was going to work she was going to have to wait it out and pray, to what or whoever controlled fate, that it was more than just lust.

Luckily Killick seemed to have the same idea, slowing and murmuring into the kiss. “As much as I’d like to do that all day, we have to go.”

“Right.” _Fucking hells._ Anya had almost forgotten about Polis, the whole reason why she had met the redhead in the first place. One last kiss, for good measure of course, and Anya was up, rechecking her strappings. “Don’t think I’ll be treating you any different just because of _this_.” She motions between the two of them to get the point across. “It stays between us for now. Out there you’ll be like everyone else.”

Killick nods in understanding, readjusting her axes in their rightful places and checking her war paint for smudges. “And if I get out of line, do I get punished?”

A smirk slid onto the blonde’s lips “Not in the way you’d like.” Anya was _mostly_ used to the teasing tone Killick favoured and was getting better at spitting out quick retorts.

“Are you sure you want to test that theory?” She had to duck to avoid a smack from Anya, laughing her way to the door. “Don’t keep us waiting.” With a wink Killick slipped out the door.

* * *

 

Slipping away from Anya’s home was relatively easy, it seemed like everyone was scurrying around making last minute preparations and checks before the group set off to Polis, no one took much notice to the newest Flokru captain.

Except Costia. The disgustingly perceptive Second had watched from her perch on the wall as Killick scampered from Anya’s and wove herself through the crowd of people. Hoping down to investigate, Costia slides in-step with the Flokru Captain.

“Killick, funny seeing you here!”

The redhead nearly jumps over Costia, clearly not aware the other girl had tailed her.

“Damnit Costia!” One hand clutches at her heart while the other swats at Trikru’s resident ninja. “You little shit. “Where did you come from?!”

“I was on post last night. There’s a pretty good view from up there you know? You can see most of TonDC.”

Killick felt the colour drain from her face. _Anya’s going to kill me_. _Play it off like you have no idea what she’s talking about, you’ve done it a hundred times to Luna!_

“Oh yeah? See anything good?”

“As a matter of fact I did.” A knowing smile plays on Costia’s lips. “I had no idea you and An-“ The words die on her lips as Killick’s hand clamps down over her mouth.

“Alright, I get it! But here’s the thing.” _Time to put on your Captain face._ Killick stood up straight, glowering down at Costia. “You mention a word of this to anyone, I mean _anyone_ ¸ and I’ll make damn sure that you and Lexa are stationed at separate ends of Polis. Who knows, maybe they’ll put you both on guard duty since you’re both so eager to serve. You follow me?” Killick waits for Costia to nod before moving her hand off the girl’s mouth. “And that’s _before_ Anya finds out, imagine how much worse she’ll make it.”

“I’d rather not. Who says I’d tell?”

“Oh I’m sure you and Lexa tell each other everything but I’m just covering my bases.”

“What bases?” Lexa found the pair, pack in hand, eyes flitting between them suspiciously.

“Just doing a last minute check of everything we have.” Killick smiles innocently at Lexa, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Better get saddled up. Don’t be long you two.” With one last pointed stare look at Costia, Killick gives the pair a brief wave and trudges on to the stables.

 _Anya would be proud_.

* * *

 

Anya took a couple of minutes to collect herself, and to put on her war paint, before leaving her home. It was still early but they’d need all the daylight they could spare to cover as much ground as possible.

It seemed like almost everyone who was heading to Polis was ready to go, thankfully Lexa had seen to it that Anya’s horse was ready to go. Slipping into the saddle Anya takes a good look at the riders; most are either already saddled and awaiting for orders or are in the process of.

From her perch Anya can make out Killick among the riders, hood pulled over her head to stave off the melting snow from the tree tops, looking at no one in particular until their eyes catch. Anya’s lips turn up in the faintest of smiles at the wink Killick sends her way.

“Move it people, we’re burning daylight!” Gustus’ booming voice carries over the bustling of riders, quickening their pace.

Finally they put TonDC behind them, Anya and Gustus taking up the front of the group with Lexa and Costia flanking them on either side. Unfortunately the unusually warm weather had softened up the once frozen ground, turning once clear pathways a muddy mess.

The procession trudged onward in relative silence; frankly the Deep Forest was uncharted territory for both clans. The forest had somehow managed to survive the end of the Old World and had since grown wild. No clan inhabited the forest as far as Anya knew, it was rumored that the spirits from the Old World were its only inhabitants, twisting and corrupting the very air they breathed.

 _Not the most comforting information._ Anya thought to herself. Still, it was better to be tormented by the spirits of the dead than Azgeda, Pauna or whatever else might be lurking in the deep.

It seemed that the rest of the company shared the sentiment. All around her Flokru and Trikru warriors were on edge, weapons gripped under white knuckles. To Anya’s left Costia had her bow in hand, fingers twitching on the reins; ready to reach for an arrow at the first sign of danger. Anya could only assume that Killick was in a similar state, she was too far behind for Anya to see.

In every direction remnants of the Old World loomed; strange metal vines clung to the branches overhead and the forest floor was littered with twisted metal and concrete, half buried under almost a century worth of decayed leaves and moss.

Darkness began to close in when Gustus made the call to make camp for the night, give the horses and riders a rest rather than risk a misstep on the winding trails, not that Anya was complaining. The group found a fairly defensible spot to make camp off the main path amongst the ruin of some Old World structure, its original purpose long forgotten.

“Costia, you’re on first watch along with Ryder, Mira, and Viso. Everyone else, get some rest if you can.” Gustus barked over the rustle of dismounting riders. A grumble of acknowledgment came from the lucky few as they moved to their posts.

It didn’t take long before the forest was blanketed in darkness; the only source of light came from the small fires in the make-shift camp.

Anya sat herself against the remains of a wall, enjoying the warmth of the nearby fire. The rest of the group had splintered off to eat and rest, Anya watched them all with tired eyes; Gustus was occupied with tending to the fire closest to him while Lexa was curled up in an attempt to sleep.

Nowhere among the group did Anya see Killick, her eyes flickering over the faces of each Kru member present.

_Nothing_

“You might want to try by the brook.” Lexa piped up, staring off into the dancing flames, ignoring the glare from her mentor as she pulls herself to her feet.

“Go to sleep Lexa.” Anya dusts herself off, giving Lexa a hard nudge in the back with her foot as she makes her way away from camp.

Anya was less than pleased at having to trudge through the thick forest to find Killick, pushing thick branches and overgrowth out of her path as she goes. Leave it to Killick to make more work for Anya.

_She couldn’t just hang around camp. Oh no, that’d be too easy. You had to go wandering off. Idiot._

Shoving what she hopes is the last of the branches out of the way, Anya breaks out of the forest and onto the banks of the shallow brook Lexa had mentioned. Brown eyes search the moon bathed banks for signs of Killick, and they don’t have to search far. Sprawled out on a large, flat topped stone lays the redheaded trouble-maker; boots and weapons tossed aside with her feet dangling in the cold water below.

“You better have a good reason for wandering from camp.” Anya glares down at what could possibly be her next victim. Even in the pale moonlight she can see a smile spread over Killick’s face.

“I knew you’d follow, eventually.” Killick peers up at Anya.

“You mean stumble on your mangled corpse?” She nudges Killick in the shoulder with the toe of her boot, wanting some space to sit.

“You wish.” _She really didn’t._

 The redhead sits up at the less than gentle demand and scoots over to make room before lying back down, narrowing her eyes at Anya in mock anger. “Keeping an eye on me?”

 Anya watches Killick squirm for a moment, trying to get settle back into some semblance of comfort, and sits down beside her. “Something like that.” She replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

Comfortable silence settles between the two, only broken by the steady trickle of the brook and the _swish_ of Killick’s toes in the water. Anya eyes drift over the seemingly carefree woman beside her, then into the forest around them. How she could be so relaxed in a place like this was beyond what Anya could comprehend, there could be (and probably were) any number of creatures watching from the darkness.

“It feels like I’m about to suffocate.” Killick finally speaks after what seemed like eternity, adjusting her position by dropping her head unceremoniously into Anya’s lap.

The sudden contact causes Anya’s whole body to stiffen briefly. “Why?” She’s unsure what to do with her hands and decides to place them palm down at her sides, bracing herself.

“This whole place.”  Killick lifts a hand to gesture vaguely around them, sighing dejectedly.  “I don’t know how you’re so calm about it because I’ve got this awful feeling, like at any second everything will just close in around me.” Anya watches as the redhead pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on her thoughts. “That’s why I came here, the sound is relaxing. Something you could use a little more of in your life.” A slim finger lifts to tap Anya under her chin.

“I have a feeling like I’ll never get to relax with you around, sneaking off into the dark.” She can feel herself smiling, glad for the fact that Killick probably can’t see it from her current position.

“You’ll get used to it. Or you could sneak off with me.”

“Is it so hard for you to behave?” Anya swats away Killick’s hand, still prodding her in the chin.

“Around you? Oh yes, you make it terribly hard.”

The only response that Anya can manage is a sigh; it was bad enough ignoring Killick in TonDC but outside the confining walls of home was so much worse. Hell, it was bad enough when she started talking about dragging Anya away over the Eastern Seas.

“Hey.” A gentle tugging on her braids forces Anya to look down at a slightly worried Killick. “I’ll behave okay? I’ll even come back to camp and let you yell at me, keep up your image and all that.” There’s a soft smile pulling at the corners of the redheads lips.

“I was going to yell at you anyway, for being an idiot.”

Killick’s eyes narrow. “Fine, then you’ll just have to settle for hearing all about my wonderful adventures while you’re stuck here in this Hell.”

“You wouldn’t” Anya finally finds a comfortable place for her now free hand, running her fingers through long red hair, watching as a content smile settles on Killick’s face and her eyes slide shut.

“I take it back. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go if you keep doing that.”

Anya chuckles softly as she works her fingers over Killick’s scalp, starting at her temples and working backwards as far as she can, content to stay where they are for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I don't know why but this chapter took me longest to write, I can't tell you guys how many times I've gone back and changed bits around. Hell, I've got I think 3 alternate versions? Well, this one i liked the best so there. Anyway! I hope everyone had a good weekend and a good Easter (if that's how you roll).

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this chapter to sort of set up the coming events for the series (maybe 3 parts?) and to give the reader a look at how different characters appear before they are introduced on The 100. Right off the bat there are major differences in how the main characters for this chapter are portrayed (Lexa, Anya, Gustus) I'd like to think that the death of Costia had a huge effect on all three of them and how it led them to where we meet them on the show. For me, it made sense to pair Costia and Gustus as mentor and Second, given his protector role he takes with Lexa in the show. 
> 
> Pacing may seem a little slow, because it is. I don't want to get into the gritty goodness right from the gate because we don't get to see as much of grounder life as I would like in the show, especially between the clans. 
> 
> So, I hope it was relatively coherent to get through. The next few chapters are outlined and just need fleshing out/ tweaking. Constructive criticism is always welcome, or any idea's and thoughts you as a reader might have.
> 
> P.s- SO much love for TrigedaslengTranslator it helped so much. Speaking of Trigedasleng;  
> Goufa- Kid/child  
> Shakka - Fuck *  
> Sha - yes  
> Kota - seal *  
> Gona - warrior  
> Hodnes laik kwelnes - love is weakness :(  
> Shof op - shut up, be quiet


End file.
